Semana MadaSaku
by Bway-Girl25
Summary: Esta es una colección de 8 one-shorts para celebrar la primera semana MadaSaku organizada por beyondthemoor en Tumblr. Día 1: La Maldicion del Odio. Día 2: Hogar. Dia 3: Superheroe (Deadpool). Dia 4: La araña y la mosca. Dia 5: Zapatos de Bebé. Día 6: Bosque. Dia 7: Villano (Elección del Autor)
1. Dia 1: La Maldicion del Odio

**~Madara x Sakura Week~**

 **Dia: 1**

 **Prompt: La Maldicion del Odio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"El odio paraliza la vida; el amor la libera; el odio confunde la vida; el amor la armoniza. El odio oscurese la vida; el amor la ilumina "_

 _Martín Luther King Jr., Testimonio de Esperanza: Los discursos y escritos esenciales._

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura despertó sobresaltada.

Imágenes apelmazandose en su mente, pasando en breves flashazos por sus ojos.

Una guerra. No la que estaban luchando en el presente; una más antigua pero no por eso menos sanguinaria.

Un hombre joven–cuyo parecido a Sasuke era aterrador– Siendo asesinado frente a sus ojos.

El sharingan girando en espiral.

Cerro los ojos, luchando por apartar las imágenes. Pensó en sus padres, en Naruto, en Kakashi-sensei, en Tsunade-shisou, en la Villa y todos sus habitantes... todo por lo que estaba luchando, y se aferró a ello para regresar su mente a la realidad.

Cuando logró, con ayuda de la meditación, empujar las imágenes que la atormentaban en sueños desde hace varios días al fondo de su mente se lavó la cara y se dirigió inmediatamente a la carpa médica de la 2° División; la noche anterior habían librado una batalla con el ejército de Zetsus negros y había más de un herido de gravedad.

Una vez allí las horas se le pasaron volando, pasando de camilla en camilla deslizando sus expertas manos por las heridas sustraídas cerrándolas a su paso y preparando antídotos para los que fueron envenados.

Trabajar tan arduamente le daba una profunda satisfacción, le daba propósito.

Para cuando Shizune logró arrastrarla de allí diciendo que ella se haría cargo era medio día. Regresó a reportarse a su cuartel, sin embargo el Kazekage le dio órdenes estrictas de descansar ya que al día siguiente irian al frente.

Entretuvo la idea de ir a buscar a Naruto, sin embargo no lo hizo, en su lugar subió a un peñasco sentándose en el borde, observando el campamento.

Vio a lo lejos un punto naranja que estaba segura era Naruto y junto a él, distinguió a Sasuke por su cabello negro que se había unido a la causa se habían vuelto inseparables, y Sakura había pasado nuevamente a ser 'el mal tercio' del Equipo 7.

Por supuesto se alegraba que Sasuke hubiera regresado al fin; había llegado a un punto en el cual Sakura había pensado que nunca lo haría, y aún así no era lo que había esperado... ya no era la misma niña de antaño que soñaba que Sasuke regresaría a declararle su amor, pero si que esperaba su reconocimiento.

¿Era realmente mucho pedir que le reconociera las habilidades que tanto esfuerzo le había costado obtener?

"Aquí estas"

Salió de su trance al escuchar la voz masculina.

Parado a lado de ella estaba el primer Hokage cargando consigo un bentō.

Sakura se levantó de un salto e hizo una reverencia "Shodaime-sama"

"Esta bien pequeña Tsunade, puedes sentarte" dijo él sonriendo despreocupadamente.

"¿Necesitaba algo Shodaime-sama?"

El negó con la cabeza y le extendió el bentō "Tsuna-chan me pidió que te buscara para dártelo, dijo que si no 'su estúpida aprendiz' se olvidaría de comer por el trabajo "

La chica refunfuño enojada y avergonzada de que su maestra la expusiera así frente al primer Hokage de entre todas las personas.

"Uh... gracias Shodaime-sama" dijo al percatarse que el legendario ninja parecía entretenido por su mal temperamento.

"Me recuerdas a alguien..."

La voz del Hokage la tomó por sorpresa, parecía cargada de nostalgia cuando hasta hace unos segundos había estado jovial y bromista.

"A Tsunade-shisou supongo, todos dicen que somos muy parecidas " dijo con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"No... bueno claro que te pareces a Tsuna-chan" trastabilló inseguro de continuar "Olivdalo. Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos"

Hashirama desapareció en un instante dejando tras de sí un remolino de hojas revoloteando en el aire y a una joven muy confundida.

Regresó entonces a su propia carpa y comenzó a llenar los reportes mientras comía, para cuando terminó ya había obscurecido.

Miró hacia una esquina de la carpa donde estaba su "cama" que consistía en dos colchonetas apiladas y una sábana delgada de material rasposo; normalmente después de un largo día de trabajo le encantaría irse a dormir, pero ahora al ver la cama sentía temor, temor de volver a tener esos sueños, de ver las sangrientas escenas repetirse una y otra vez frente a sus ojos... sin embargo no tenía opción, debía descansar si queria estar en buenas condiciones para el día siguiente.

Se levantó de su escritorio, y se estiró para relajar sus músculos después de horas de estar sentada. Se despojo del chaleco táctico y el hitai-ate, dejándolos en el piso a lado de su cama.

Con las botas puestas en caso de que tuviera que levantarse a mitad de la noche por alguna emergencia se recostó al fin mirando hacia el techo de la carpa.

Su mente divago nuevamente hacia sus compañeros de equipo y su reencuentro después de casi 4 años.

Sasuke se había presentado acompañado por los 4 Hokages anteriores diciendo que se uniría a la Alianza así sin más, por supuesto Naruto lo había recibido con toda la alegría del mundo, pero ella ni siquiera había podido acercarsele, no porque no le alegrará su regreso sino porque se dio cuenta de que no confiaba en él...

Recordó entonces la fantasía que se había creado cuando Sasuke se había ido: ella y Naruto derrotaban juntos a Orochimaru (con la ayuda de Sasuke claro está) y después él los abrazaba diciendoles cuanto los había extrañado, entonces volvían juntos a casa.

Los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco mientras seguía imaginándose ese feliz escenario que nunca sería.

Su visión se emborronó y de pronto apareció frente a ella un lago iluminado por la luz de la luna.

"¿Porque no pudo ser así?" se preguntó en voz alta vagamente consiente de que estaba soñando.

" Sé realista, este mundo esta lleno de cosas que no funcionan como deseas..."

La ninja médico se giró en dirección de la voz y tomó una estancia defensiva por instinto.

Vio entonces aproximarse a ella un hombre luciendo una armadura roja, que Sakura vagamente recordaba haber visto en el Museo Ninja de Konoha, el cabello del extraño era negro y tan largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, entonces miró su cara y se quedó sin habla, el hombre frente a ella era indudablemente un Uchiha.

Apartó la mirada de él al ver el rojo brillante del Sharingan en el ojo que no estaba cubierto por su flequillo.

"No hay porque temer" dijo él con voz gentil y suave "Esto es meramente un sueño, nada puede lastimarte aqui"

Levantó entonces la mirada hasta toparse nuevamente con el ojo color carmín que la miraba fijamente.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" tal vez debiera estar preguntándole su nombre o que estaba haciendo en su sueño, pero no sabía si estaba lista para saberlo "Lo que me dijiste antes..."

"Aún eres joven," murmuró tomando entre sus manos un mechón del cabello de Sakura "pero en algunos años tal vez, verás que cuanto más vives... más te das cuenta de que esta realidad está hecha de dolor, sufrimiento y vacío..."

"¡No es así!" protestó mirándolo desafiante "Por más dolor que exista siempre hay una luz que nos permite seguir adelante" recordó a Naruto que a pesar de la vida tan solitaria y dolorosa que tuvo seguía sonriendo y luchando por sus sueños.

El negó con la cabeza "Escucha, en este mundo... donde hay luz también hay sombras... mientras exista el concepto de ganadores, también existirán los perdedores. El propio deseo de mantener la paz creó las guerras..." pausó por un momento y su expresión se tornó amarga y llena de dolor "y el odio nació para proteger el amor. Es una relación que no se puede evitar normalmente..."

"Tal vez no..." concedió ella "pero vale la pena intentarlo"

El único ojo visible del extraño se ensanchó, las palabras de la chica le habían movido claramente.

"¿Quien eres?" preguntó con urgencia poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la chica. "¿Porque te veo en mis sueños?"

Ella se mordió el labio, esto era demasiado pensaba que este extraño hombre era producto de su imaginación, pero se sentía demasiado real y ahora decía haberla visto en sueños antes...

" Soy Sakura Haruno " contestó forzandose a sonar segura y tranquila " ¿y tú? "

"Madara Uchiha"

La visión se le nublo nuevamente y para cuando pudo ver con claridad se encontró con que estaba sola mirando hacia la lona que formaba la carpa. Se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas a su pecho.

Madara Uchiha.

Conocía ese nombre, todo ninja de Konoha lo hacia.

Era el co-fundador de la Villa y, aún más importante estaba muerto desde hace muchos años.

Se tallo los ojos con fuerza. Debía estar volviéndose loca para soñar algo así, no era como las pesadillas que la habían asaltado últimamente, pero era perturbador del mismo modo.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir se levantó de la cama y fue a entrenar.

Repitió sus katas una y otra vez, tratando de recuperar el control de su mente a través de su cuerpo.

El sol se fue levantando lentamente por el horizonte, era hora de reportarse a su división. Regresó a la carpa por su chaleco y su banda, y después se dirigió a carpa más grande de su división.

Gaara, sus hermanos y el segundo Hokage, estaban fuera de la carpa, Sakura se encaminó a ellos.

"Estábamos esperándote Sakura" dijo Gaara una vez que la kunoichi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

"¿Sucede algo" preguntó, dejando atrás sus preocupaciones para concentrarse en el presente.

"Estamos bajo ataque" contestó el segundo Hokage "Uchiha y Uzumaki están en el frente junto con el jinnchuriki del 8 colas peleando contra Madara Uchiha "

Un sonido parecido a un grito se le escapó Sakura al oír el nombre del hombre con el que había soñado.

Al parecer no estaba tan muerto como había supuesto.

El desgraciado de Kabuto sin duda estaba detrás de todo esto.

"¡Debemos ir inmediatamente!"

"Espera Sakura" llamó Gaara al ver que la joven ya había empezado a correr en dirección de la batalla " Ya hemos formulado un plan, te necesitamos en la retaguardia, si perdiéramos a un médico de tus capacidades estaríamos perdidos"

Sakura asintió, por supuesto quería protestar, quería ir al frente a apoyar a Sasuke y Naruto, pero no era tonta sabía que Gaara había pensado en la mejor manera para librar la batalla y debía seguir ese plan por el bien común.

Como le habían indicado Sakura se quedó en la retaguardia junto con muchos otros ninjas médicos esperando instrucciones, pero aún a la distancia pudo ver a lo lejos las imponentes figuras de las Bestias con cola.

Como en un trance comenzó a avanzar, como si alguien o algo estuviera tirando de ella.

"¡Sakura! " grito Shizune a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo la joven no la escuchó. Siguio avanzando cada vez más rápido, inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba alrededor, hasta que llegó al frente sus ojos inmediatamente se centraron en la figura de roja armadura rodeada por un lado de las Bestias con Colas y por el otro de la Alianza.

"¡Sakura-chan!" grito Naruto al verla avanzar en dirección de Madara Uchiha.

"¡Debias quedarte en la retaguardia Sakura! " rugió Gaara tratando de alcanzarla con su arena.

Sus voces no eran más que un distante zumbido en los oídos de la kunoichi.

"Tú" murmuró el Uchiha sin poder creerlo Madara estaba convencido que la joven que veía cada noche en sus sueños no era más que un fragmento de su imaginación, pero ahora estaba frente a él, real y tangible.

Sakura recobró entonces sus sentidos. Su primer impulso al encontrarse de frente al legendario Uchiha había sido retroceder sin embargo él no se lo permitió sosteniendo su brazo.

"¡No toques a Sakura-chan bastardo" gruñó Naruto preparado para atacar. Sin embargo un muro de arena apareció frente a él frenándolo.

"No puedes atacarlo ahora" declaró Gaara al ver la mirada hostil que Naruto le había lanzado " Sakura podría salir lastimada"

El rubio dejo salir un grito de frustración y miró en dirección de su mejor amiga, la mujer que amaba y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no le sucediera nada.

Sakura sin embargo no era consciente de la preocupación de su mejor amigo. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Madara.

"¿Porque?" preguntó con voz temblorosa "¿Porque haces esto?"

"Para que nadie sufra" contestó él firme "Con el poder de las Bestias podré sumir al mundo entero en el Tsukuyomi Infinito. No habrá más guerra, ni habrá más odio... todos viviremos en paz y armonía como siempre debió ser."

La expresión de Madara era la de un hombre decidido que estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, sin embargo en sus ojos Sakura vio algo que reconocía perfectamente: soledad.

Pensó entonces en Naruto que había sido despreciado por la gente de Konoha desde pequeño sin saber porqué, pensó en Sasuke que perdió a su familia a manos de su propio hermano mayor sin entender porqué y, luego pensó en si misma, en su actitud hacia ambos: como había ignorado y maltratado al primero y al segundo lo había llenado de atenciones vanales, sin embargo no había entendido a ninguno de los dos, incluso ahora no estaba segura de entenderlos, los había dejado en la misma soledad que habían sufrido toda su vida.

Y de pronto tuvo una revelación, las imágenes que la habían perseguido en sus sueños, eran recuerdos de Madara Uchiha, todo ese sufrimiento que había sentido era de él, por eso lo había visto en sus sueños y él a ella.

Y tan solo por ello quizo intentarlo, quizo estar allí para él y hacérselo saber.

"Pero no sería real" dijo sin apartar los ojos de él, esperando que la aceptara "Esa felicidad no tendría ningún valor, porque no hubo sufrimiento tras de ella, tu mismo lo dijiste ambas cosas están relacionadas ¿como podríamos valorar la felicidad si nunca hemos conocido el dolor? "

El agarre de Madara se aflojo, y está vez fue Sakura la que no permitió que se apartará entrelazando sus manos.

"¿Que sabes tú del sufrimiento?" su voz era cruel y viciosa, tratando de ocultar la pequeña esperanza que le brindaba el tacto de la chica, él estaba por encima de tales sentimientos "No eres más que una chiquilla tonta que repite las tonterías que profesa su corrupta aldea "

"Te equivocas, he visto el sufrimiento más grande de todos más de una vez. Lo veo en tí y no voy a ignorarlo " dijo ella con desesperación "No voy a alejarme"

La sinceridad de Sakura lo desarmo, parte de él decia que eran mentiras, que lo traicionaría como todos, pero otra parte de él que cada vez era más grande le creyó.

De pronto el mundo cambio frente a sus ojos, todo parecía más brillante aunque nada había cambiado en si. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintió el latido de su corazón y el vaiven de su respiración, se sentía vivo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Vio la destrucción que había provocado y se dio cuenta de lo innecesaria que había sido, no había logrado nada más que provocar más sufrimiento, pero no seguiría, a partir de ahora aprovecharía esta oportunidad para corregir sus errores y, si es que era posible buscaría su propia felicidad.

Regresó la mirada hacia Sakura y en un impulso se inclinó a besarla. En un principio Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida para moverse siquiera, pero al cabo de un momento se relajó y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Madara acercándolo más a ella.

En ese momento la 'Maldicion del Odio' se rompió y el Clan Uchiha podría por fin entrar a una nueva y feliz era.

 **.**

 **.**

N/A: Y así comenza la Semana MadaSaku...

¡Yay! espero que hayan disfrutado este one-shot y espero que sigan disfrutando de los que vienen ;)


	2. Dia 2: Hogar

**~Madara x Sakura Week~**

 **Dia: 2**

 **Prompt: Hogar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hogar no es el lugar de donde vienes, es donde encuentras luz cuando todo oscurese"_

 _Pierce Brown, Golden Son (Red Rising #2)_

 **.**

 **.**

La guerra había acabado.

Sakura tenía que recordarse eso cada día cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche, esperando hallarse en la carpa que servía como enfermería, lista para otro día de presenciar los horrores de la guerra; otro día luchando por sobrevivir...encontrándose en su lugar en la comodidad de su departamento, y entonces era aún peor, ella tenía un techo sobre su cabeza mientras que tantos otros estaban en refugios o peor, seis metros bajo tierra.

Se forzó a levantarse de la cama y alistarse para el trabajo.

Al salir a la calle se esforzó por sonreír y actuar con normalidad a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, la decepción que sentía del lugar que siempre había sido su hogar.

La Villa cuyo gobierno encubrió la Masacre Uchiha como un acto criminal y no como la maniobra política que había sido. La Villa que permitió que Naruto creciera en absoulta soledad recibiendo desprecio por algo que ni siquiera sabía.

No, Konoha ya no era su hogar, y si permanecía allí era porque todas las personas que quería se hallaban allí, y porque creía en Naruto, quería creer que todo lo que habían peleado no era en vano, que realmente podrían cambiar al mundo.

No bien hubo llegado al hospital cuando una invocación de Tsunade-shisou le indicó que está quería verla en su oficina de inmediato.

Se dirigió a la torre del Hokage esperando que Tsunade-shisou la regañara por trabajar de más en el hospital o algo igualmente inconsecuente.

Abrió las grandes puertas que daban a la oficina de la Sanin y se arrodilló.

Era extraño, ya que aunque aún sentía gratitud y cariño por Tsunade, pensaba que si alguien que le había parecido tan intachable como el Tercer Hokage era capaz de aprobar un acto tan monstruoso como la Masacre Uchiha o dejar que el hijo del Cuarto Hokage viviera despreciado y sólo, qué no podría hacer una mujer como Tsunade.

Puede que no por voluntad propia, pero el Consejo de Ancianos la podría forzar a hacer lo que ellos quisieran, ya lo habían hecho más de una vez, y con la perspectiva que Sakura había ganado a raíz de la guerra sabía que era mejor para ella desprenderse de su adoración por su Maestra antes de que la desepcionara.

"Te he llamado para asignarle una misión muy importante " dijo la rubia mujer con el ceño fruncido "Lo que estoy apunto de decirte no puede salir de aquí ¿entendido?"

La joven médico asintió, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"Los anteriores Hokages, junto con Madara y Obito Uchiha sobrevivieron la guerra–"

Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, se había reportado que todos los resucitados por Kabuto habían sido liberados y vuelto ha su eterno descanso. Lo peor es que Sakura sabía porqué habían mentido, querían mantenerlos en secreto, como un arma, igual que a los jinnchuriki.

"–te encargarás de sus chequeos médicos, reportaras su progreso directamente conmigo."

"Entendido" corto Sakura, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando.

"Sakura, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero no puedo hacer nada "

No sabía si reir o llorar, parte de ella todavía se aferraba a la esperanza de que todo sería diferente, pero no, Konoha seguía siendo el mismo nido de mentiras e hipocresía que era antes de la guerra.

"Yo entiendo" mintió; haría esto, prefería estar enterada de todo que vivir engañada.

Tsunade sonrió aliviada, sin percatarse de la decepción que sentía su alumna en esos momentos. Se levantó del escritorio y le indicó a Sakura que la siguiera.

Descendieron hasta los niveles subterráneos de la torre, Sakura nunca había estado allí, había una serie de puertas metálicas custodiadas por ANBU. Era una prisión.

Se detuvieron al final de un corredor pobremente iluminado con antorchas colgadas en las paredes.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hablar, su Maestra la presentó con el encargado de las celdas y le informó que a partir de hoy ella estaría a cargo de los pacientes.

El hombre le extendió una pequeña tarjeta, que le serviviria como pase y el archivo médico.

"¿A quien vera primero doctora Haruno?"

"¿A que se refiere?"

"Hemos separado a los Uchiha de los Senju para evitar conflictos " explico el hombre señalando a cada puerta correspondiente a los prisioneros.

"En ese caso" Sakura se mojo los labios y miró ambas puertas "preferiría ir con los Senju"

Aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a Madara Uchiha, el hombre que no sólo había destruido su hogar física si no también mentalmente. De no ser por él ella seguiría en su feliz ignorancia.

El hombre realizó una serie de sellos y deslizó la puerta abierta.

Habían dos camas allí, y sentados sobre ellas estaban los que posiblemente eran los ninjas más poderosos de la historia de Konoha: Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, primer y segundo Hokage respectivamente.

"Tsuna-chan ~" canturreo el primer Hokage levantándose con cierta dificultad "Estaba comenzando a creer que no vendrías a vernos hoy"

La Hokage se aclaró la garganta visiblemente avergonzada de ser tratada como una niña frente a sus subordinados.

"He venido a presentarles a la médico que estará encargada de ustedes a partir de hoy. La doctora Haruno es mi aprendiz"

Sakura hizo una reverencia, no sabiendo cual era el protocolo para esta situación tan rara.

"Los dejo a tu cuidado entonces" Tsunade hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

"Tsuna-chan es tan fría" comentó Hashirama con un puchero.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y abrió el expediente, leyendo rápidamente el contenido determinando cual seria la mejor ruta para su recuperación.

Se decidió al fin por hacerles una revisión completa para ver cómo habían ido evolucionando.

Ambos fueron muy cooperativos; el primer Hokage trató de entablar una conversación en la que Sakura participaba más por educación que por ánimo y en la que Tobirama contestaba con gruñidos o movimientos de cabeza.

Al salir del cuarto estaba exahusta emocionalmente, tener que pretender que estaba contenta era demasiado difícil cuando lo único que quería hacer era mandar todo al diablo.

Soltó un suspiro. El guardia estaba abriendo la puerta.

Podía hacer esto.

Madara se enderezó, había sentido el chakra de Tsunade alejarse, pero fuera de su celda había dos signaturas de chakra, una era el guardia y la otra–le parecía familiar pero no sabía identificar quien era.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró esa jovencita, la chica con el sello del Yin brillando en su frente, la que se había atrevido a desafiarlo junto con el chico Kyuubi y ese patético ser que se llamaba a si mismo el último Uchiha, la que tenía un control tan preciso de su chakra que había podido pasar de una dimensión a otra junto con Obito...

"Hokage-sama me ha asignado a sus cuidados médicos"

Que peculiar, pensó Madara, todos con quienes se había cruzado después de la guerra lucían diferente, había un aire de esperanza en ellos; pero esta chica que tenía todos los motivos para ser feliz parecía muerta por dentro.

O tal vez era simple desagrado por tener que atender a los criminales que provocaron la guerra en primer lugar.

La miró acercarse a Obito y analizarlo con su chakra, murmurando para si misma el diagnóstico y los diferentes métodos que podría usar durante el tratamiento.

"¿Que tanto miras?" preguntó la chica hostil girando la cabeza en su direccion.

"Nada" contestó entretenido "No hay nada que mirar de cualquier forma..." añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y regreso su atención a Obito.

Como sea, Madara sabía que no podía ignorarlo por siempre, después de todo la Hokage le había ordenado hacerse cargo de ambos y tarde o temprano tendría que atenderlo a él.

Ese momento llegó más pronto de lo que él pensaba ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se encontraba frente a él poniendo especial cuidado en no tocarle por accidente como si padeciera una enfermedad mortal que pudiera contagiarle con el tacto.

Que infantil.

Posiblemente era la falta de compañía (Obito no contaba) y propósito, pero de pronto le pareció una idea extremadamente divertida el provocar a la joven médico.

Sabía que ella no podía hacerle nada. Si lo habían mantenido con vida y le brindaban tratamiento es porque lo necesitaban, planeaban utilizarlo seguramente.

Ah, después de todo Konoha no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

"Tu eres la que necesita un médico niña" dijo él con seriedad.

Ella no respondió, siguió con su análisis, aunque definitivamente le había afectado. Su postura era más tensa y sus manos temblaban ligeramente a diferencia de lo concentrada que había estado cuando revisó a Obito.

"Ya te diste cuenta ¿no es asi?" se inclinó y le susurró al oído "La clase de basurero que es Konoha"

Se apartó de golpe. No quería seguir escuchándolo. No podía soportar que alguien tan despreciable dijera en voz alta lo que ella a penas y se atrevía a pensar.

Trago saliva, reprimiéndose el mostrar debilidad frente a él.

"Eso es todo por hoy" daclaro, dándose la vuelta y saliendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Salió de la torre corriendo sin importar quien la viera.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento en el que Kakashi-sensei les hizo la prueba de los cascabeles, allí estaban todavía el tronco en el que había amarrado a Naruto, el arbusto en el que ella se había escondido, unos metros más allá estaba el árbol donde Kakashi la había hecho ver ese horrible genjutsu en el que Sasuke–

Estrelló el puño contra la tierra con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, imaginándose la sonrisa de Madara Uchiha mientras veía el suelo abrirse a su alrededor deseando poder reventarle la cara también.

Se dejó caer en la tierra sin preocuparse por llenar su bata de tierra o del regañó que Tsunade le daría por haber destruido el campo de entrenamiento.

¿Porque había dejado que le afectaran tanto las palabras de alguien así?

En el fondo ya sabía la respuesta pero se negaba a admitirlo.

Todavía podían cambiar las cosas, cuando Naruto fuera Hokage seguramente– seguramente todo sería mejor.

Tenía que creer.

El resto del mes no fue mucho mejor para la joven kunoichi.

Había peleado con su madre al menos 6 veces por el teléfono, incluso viviendo separadas no podían congeniar.

Naruto estaba más ocupado que nunca preparándose para ser Hokage, y Sasuke aún no daba señales de vida...

Aunque posiblemente lo peor de todo era tener que lidiar con Madara Uchiha, un hombre que a pesar de ser una leyenda había decidido dedicar esta nueva oportunidad de vivir para atormentarla.

Considerando sus actos pasados no tendría que sorprenderla que estuviera empeñado en atormentar a todos los que le rodeaban, pero no entendía como un hombre de más de cien años podia ser tan infantil.

Era casi una rutina: ella entraba a la celda y revisaba a Obito, él bastardo hacia comentarios molestos acerca de su apariencia (una vez la crítico por una mancha de café en su bata ¿que clase de idiota perverso se fija en esas cosas?), ella no le contestaba, él seguía hasta que decía algo que de verdad dolía (usualmente algo acerca de Konoha) y entonces ella le contestaba con algunos insultos tratando de no golpearlo ya que si lo hacia ella misma tendría que curarlo; usualmente ella cerraba la celda de un jalón mientras que el muy hijo de puta se carcajeaba a sus espaldas.

Por supuesto Obito había tratado de reprenderlo, pero al parecer Madara Uchiha creía que ser un ancestro le daba el privilegio de comportarse cono un imbécil con la persona que lo estaba sanando.

En resumen su vida se estaba llendo a la mierda.

"Disculpa la pregunta Sakura-san" dijo Obito un día durante uno de sus tratamientos "pero ¿has sabido algo de Sasuke?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero le alegro que Sasuke tuviera a un miembro de su familia (o lo que sea que Obito fuera) que se preocupara por su bienestar.

"No" contestó sin darse cuenta lo triste que había sonado.

Una risa resonó en las paredes de metal, seca y burlona.

"¿De verdad estas interesada en ese niñato? "

"¿Y a ti que más te da?" preguntó desafiante, normalmente era capaz de ignorarlo pero que se burlara de sus sentimientos era algo que no soportaría.

La risa se detuvo tan repentinamente como había iniciado.

"No estarás hablando en serio" dijo mirándola fijamente "Puede que seas ingenua pero no creo que seas tonta como fijarte en alguien tan inferior " escupio con desdén claro en su voz.

"¿Inferior?"

"Bueno, comparado con él incluso tus habilidades son más impresionantes"

"Me siento halagada" remarcó rodando los ojos.

"Deberías. No acostumbro a reconocer las habilidades de cualquier persona"

Sakura casi sonrió ante eso, que hombre más arrogante y cínico. Definitivamente Madara Uchiha era único en su clase–afortunadamente.

Al cabo de tres meses ya estaban totalmente recuperados, aún así Sakura seguía visitándolos en sus nuevas habitaciones, que se les habían asignado después de sellar su chakra.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le había parecido un acto inhumano y completamente irrespetuoso, sellarlos como si fueran un utensilio en un pergamino...

Extrañamente estar rodeada de zombies le parecía más atractivo que pasarse el día sola en su apartamento.

Si tan solo Ino estuviera cerca podría parar esta ridiculez y salir con personas normales en lugar de pelear con un hombre de cien años como una vieja pareja de casados.

Debía estar volviéndose loca.

"No te entiendo niña, si tanto me odias deberías dejar de venir a verme" dijo Madara pasándose una mano por el cabello "Admitelo, la única razón por la que te molestas es porque sabes que lo que te digo es verdad"

Le había sugerido a la chica que dejara la Villa, era obvio que no era feliz allí, pero ella no se lo había tomado nada bien y ahora estaban peleando.

Sakura apretó los puños.

El esperaba que se abalanzara contra él y lo golpeara, que le gritara, que destruyera la habitación, pero lo que pasó lo dejó sin habla... ella se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró.

"Es cierto" admitió entre sollozos "Ya no quiero estar aquí, pero no tengo a donde ir, y todas las personas que quiero están aquí..."

Ya estaba cansada de negarlo. Konoha ya no se sentía como un hogar, el único tiempo en el que podía ser ella misma era cuando estaba discutiendo con el ancestro de los Uchiha, un criminal al que debería odiar pero no lo hacía.

Había querido esperar a que las cosas cambiaran, pero no sabía si podía seguir haciéndolo, parecía que era todo lo que había hecho en los últimos tres años, esperar.

"Vámonos"

Ella alzo el rostro aún cubierto en lágrimas para mirar a Madara.

"¿Que–?"

"Ya me oíste niña, yo no pienso pasarme la vida esperando a que Konoha decida usarme como un arma" se paso la mano por el cabello y desvío la mirada "y, tal vez tú y yo podríamos crear algo parecido a un hogar "

Se sintió ridículo entonces, pero prefería eso a renunciar a la única persona que le importaba desde Izuna. Sabía que ella lo rechazaría, pero aún así quería creer que no, quería–

"Si" Sakura se levantó y engujo sus lágrimas "Vámonos"

Extendió la mano hacia Madara, puede que se arrepintiera de esto más adelante pero no ahora, no cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía viva.

Sorprendido Madara cogió la pequeña mano de la joven médico entre las suyas.

Esa noche con la luna como único testigo dos figuras encapuchadas se alejaron de Konoha, su lugar de origen, para buscar su hogar.

.

.


	3. Dia 3: Superheroes (Deadpool)

**~Madara x Sakura Week~**

 **Dia: 3**

 **Prompt: Superheroes (Deadpool)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Estoy seguro que pagaré por esto después... pero por ahora, sentemonos a disfrutar la historia de cómo le di una paliza a Dracula y le robé a su chica "_

 _Gerry Duggan, Deadpool: The Gauntlet #3_

 **.**

 **.**

Definitivamente no había sido un día fácil para Madara.

Se suponía que iba ser una misión simple de asesinato; pero por supuesto nada era fácil para él , su objetivo había contratado a un sujeto que podría haber sido hijo de Hulk y Jaggernut, en cuanto a fuerza... y apariencia también.

Por supuesto había logrado matar a su objetivo y noquear al gigante, pero le había costado dos costillas rotas,múltiples contusiones y una espalda muy adolorida.

Posiblemente lo peor era que tenía que tomar el subterráneo, joder de verdad necesitaba comprar un auto, como el Batimovil aunque claro él nunca le pondría un nombre tan soso, lo llamaría: el Deadmovil.

¿Entiendes? él es Deadpool y su auto sería el Deadmovil – sonaba más gracioso en su cabeza... Como sea el punto es que definitivamente no estaba de ánimo para bajar todas las malditas escaleras, para subir a un tétrico vagón y, si es que tenía suerte, sentarse en un asqueroso asiento cubierto de fluidos corporales de origen dudoso.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera pudo llegar a la estación.

Un tipo con un mohicano cuyo atuendo parecía indicar que era el 5° miembro de "KISS" se plantó frente él con la clara intención de no dejarlo pasar.

¡Joder! ¿Enserio no podía tener una noche tranquila?

Desenfundó su _Desert Eagle Mark XIX_ y disparo justo en la cabeza dejando un bonito agujero en la frente del sujeto.

Sin embargo el cuerpo no callo desplomado a sus pies.

¿Lo ven? Nada le salía como él quería.

"No vengo a pelear"dijo el extraño con un marcado acento austriaco "Mi amo quiere contratar sus servicios Herr Pool"

Volvió a enfundar su pistola.

"Te escucho"

"De hecho Herr Pool mi amo esperaba verlo en persona"

"¿De cuanto estamos hablando?" necesitaba saber si está mision valía lo suficiente para sacrificar su muy merecido descanso.

"Más de lo que se pueda imaginar"

Poniendo las cosas en perspectiva tal vez había sido un idiota por aceptar, pero la fresesilla era como de película, se sentía como cuando Gandalf fue por Frodo o como cuando Luke conoce a Obi-Wan, ese momento épico donde el héroe se embarca en una aventura, y aunque él no era un héroe precisamente, si era un aventurero.

Al parecer su contratista no sólo era inmortal sino también una especie de mago- viajero del tiempo ya que con un chasquido de sus dedos abrió un agujero en el aire.

¡Un jodido agujero en el aire!

Madara lo siguió por lo que parecía una interminable obscuridad, hasta que llegaron a una sala que cumpliría la fantasía de cualquier gótico o amante de la ficción medieval: El cuarto a penas y estaba iluminado por unas antorchas en los muros, había una especie de trono dorado al centro de la habitación y detrás de él había una pila de huesos.

El chico del mohicano dio un paso al prente y se arrodilló frente al anciano que ocupaba el trono hablando en lo que Madara asumía era su idioma natal.

"Bienvenido al inframundo Herr Pool" dijo el anciano haciendole un gesto con la mano a su subordinado para que los dejará a solas.

"Gracias... supongo" sabía que se iría directo al infierno pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

"Requiero urgentemente de sus servicios, vera Herr Pool mi raza a estado en guerra con los succubus por más de quinientos años, y ahora que he heredado el trono quiero para esta guerra –"

"¿Quiere que los elimine a todos?" era bueno, pero acabar con una especie entera de seres mitológicos era demasiado, incluso para él.

"No" el anciano sonrió mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillos "El Rey de los succubus tiene una hija, el tirano la encerró y la ocultó en algún lugar, su misión Herr Pool sería traerme a la princesa para que yo pueda casarme con ella "

"De acuerdo"

.

.

Después de hablar con algunos de sus contactos logró encontrar a la princesa en Grecia, así que voló con sus increíbles superpoderes (compro un boleto clase turista) y rápidamente (más como 10 horas) se embarcó en su honorable empresa (la misión por la que le estaban pagando)

El sarcófago en el que la princesa estaba encerrada se hallaba en el Partenon, un lugar lleno de gente y seguridad, pero nada que unas cuantas bombas de olor no pudieran solucionar.

Francamente se esperaba algo un poco mejor cuando le habían dicho que era un sarcófago, se imagino algo hecho de oro y repleto de joyas brillantes cuando en realidad el sarcófago no era más que un sencillo ataúd de madera.

En definitiva el Rey de los Súcubo era el peor padre de la historia.

Esta misión había sido pan comido.

.

.

O al menos eso había creído.

Con sus dos Desert Eagle desenfundadas y medio cartucho usado Madara se dio cuenta que la misión se le estaba complicando un poco.

... y que los seres sobrenaturales apestaban, ¿de que servía dispararles si no les hacía nada?

"Entregame ese sarcófago "

"Lo siento cariño pero no puedo" desenfundó entonces una de sus katanas, si no podía matarlo, tal vez amputándole uno o tal vez dos miembros dejaría de darle problemas.

Entonces sucedió.El sarcófago se calló por un lado del tren.

¿Ya había mencionado que estaban peleando sobre un tren? No creo que no, bueno pues ahora ya lo saben.

Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta: el saltó del tren seguido del sujeto con el que estaba pelando, el ataúd giro en el aire para después estrellarse contra el piso estallando en pedazos.

De entre los escombros emergió la que posiblemente era la criatura más hermosa y aterradora que Madara hubiera visto en su vida.

Su cabello era largo y de un suave color rosa (el color favorito de Madara), sus ojos eran verdes, de su frente salían dos cuernos de un material negro y brillante, alas como de murciélago salían de su espalda y un diamante púrpura adornaba su frente...

"Van Hellsing" rugió la princesa abalanzándose contra el sujeto con el que había peleado.

¡No me jodas! ¿Ese era Van Hellsing? él creía que Hugh Jackman era Van Hellsing.

Vio que el cazador de vampiros, que por cierto no lucía para nada como Hugh Jackman, sacaba una ballesta.

Hora de intervenir.

Sin embargo la princesa no se lo permitió, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, uno de sus puños conecto con el pecho de Van Hellsing, aunque a decir verdad a penas y lo había rozado, y el cazador salió disparado en el aire como en las caricaturas.

¡Diablos! ella estaba cumpliendo todos sus requisitos para su pareja ideal.

"¿Quien eres tú?" preguntó ella mirándolo con desconfianza.

El dejo caer su arma y puso sus manos al frente para darle a entender que no quería pelear.

"Yo soy Madara Uchiha, vine a rescatarte porque Dracula quiere casarse contigo" pudo haberse explicado mejor, pero básicamente esa era la idea.

Ella se relajó visiblemente, y camino hacia él contoneándose sensualmente.

"Princesa ¿que–?"

Ella lo cortó levantando su máscara y besándolo agresivamente

De pronto se sintió mareado y estaba seguro que no era por el beso.

Se apartó de él y lo observo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía casi desepcionada.

"¿Hay algún problema princesa?" preguntó tratando de sonar cool a pesar de que no quería más que volver a besarla.

"No" dijo ella, de pronto sus facciones se iluminaron y le sonrió "No hay necesidad de que me llames princesa, mi nombre es Sakura "

.

.

Viajaron juntos, descubriendo que tenían bastante en común: su fascinación con la muerte, su mórbido sentido del humor y su mutua atracción por el otro.

Lo cual estaba definitivamente mal, él no podía tener nada con Sakura, no sólo porque ella iba a convertirse en la esposa de Dracula, sino porque todas las personas que habían tenido algún tipo de relación con el habían tenido un final horrible; el mejor ejemplo de todos era su hermano Izuna que había muerto en el mismo laboratorio en el que a él lo habían transformado en el fenómeno que era ahora.

Sin embargo parecía que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a tomar un no por respuesta.

"Trataba de matarte " dijo ella sentándose en su regazo "Cuando me dijiste que ibas a llevarme con Dracula, te besé sólo para robar tu energía vital"

Le quitó la máscara y plantó un beso sobre su mejilla.

"¿Por que me lo dices ahora?"

"Mi raza aprecia mucho la honestidad, tu sabes que me gustas y por eso quiero ser honesta contigo" dijo acariciando su corto cabello.

El trago saliva "Entonces no quieres casarte con Dracula" necesitaba una distracción urgentemente.

"No, ese maldito asesinó a toda mi familia y usurpó mi trono" gruñó clavándole las uñas en la nuca arrancándole un leve gemido.

Dracula le había contado una historia muy diferente, pero le creía a ella y no solo por la maravillosa manera en la que movía las caderas contra las suyas sino porque reconocía ese brillo en sus ojos, ese deseo de venganza.

"Bueno" sonrió de medio lado "Yo sólo tengo que llevarte con él, una vez allí yo no tendría porqué detenerte si tu decidieras vengarte del viejo"

Ella volvió a besarlo, esta vez más lento, tomándose el tiempo para saborear cada rincón de su boca.

.

.

Como había acordado, se reunió con el chico del mohicano afuera de la estación Calle 23 en Queens.

Sin decir palabra alguna el chico abrió el portal al Inframundo.

Llegaron a la sala del trono donde Dracula los esperaba en el trono con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

"Princesa Sakura" dijo abriendo los brazos como si esperara que la princesa demonio se arrojara a sus brazos.

Sakura escupió en el piso.

"Modales princesa a menos que quiera unirse a su familia antes de la noche de bodas" dijo el viejo sin perder su desagrable sonrisa.

"Shannaro!" Sakura se arrojó hacia Dracula con clara intensión de matarlo.

El viejo era escurridizo como todas las alimañas, pero Madara no podía ayudarla ya que estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con el chico del mohicano.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenatural la joven demonio arrancó una de las antorchas del muro.

Forcejearon largo rato aprovechando las aberturas que brindaba el otro para atacar como podían

Después de un rato Sakura logró derribar a Dracula y no perdió tiempo, inmediatamente le atravesó el pecho con la antorcha, efectivamente apagando la existencia de tan perverso ser.

"¡Vamonos!" grito Sakura.

"¿Como? por si no te diste cuenta llegamos aquí a través del portal que abrió él " dijo señalando al incosiente vampiro que yacía en el piso " no creo que pueda o quiera abrirlo para que podamos escapar "

Ella chasqueó los dedos y un portal se abrió.

" ¡Si podías hacer eso nos podrías haber ahorrado los pasajes!" dijo él entrando al agujero.

"Quería pasar tiempo contigo" admitió avergonzada haciendo un puchero.

Y al verla Madara decidió que debía dejar de ser un imbécil y aceptar sus sentimientos por ella a menos que quisiera terminar como Sasuke– sólo y amargado.

Salieron hacia la estación.

"¿A donde iremos?" preguntó claramente pérdida.

El sonrió de medio lado "A nuestra boda"

Sakura sonrió y le tomó mano.

.

.

Después de suplicarle a Tobirama (AKA Iceman) que oficiara la ceremonia él y Sakura se dedicaron a pasear por la ciudad, todo era nuevo para ella ¿y como no si se había pasado 500 años encerrada en un ataúd?

La llevó a bailar, al teatro y a la librería; donde descubrió 'Crepúsculo' y no paro de reírse sin poder entender como Dracula había permitido que representarán a su orgullosa raza de ese forma. Finalmente se dirigieron a la Academia de Mutantes de Sarutobi-sensei (la guarida secreta de los K-man pero shhh, es un secreto) donde se oficiaría la boda.

Siendo honesto a penas y había prestado atención a lo que Tobirama había dicho, pero no importaba nada ahora que él y Sakura eran oficialmente marido y mujer.

"Sabes" Susurro ella

mientras entraban al comedor de la Academia para su recepción " si estuviéramos siguiendo las costumbres de mi gente tendríamos ahora estaríamos sacrificando a una virgen "

"Creo que vi a mi sobrino Sasuke por allá, si quieres podríamos intentarlo"

Los dos rieron. No importaba que los vampiros los persiguieran mientras estuvieran juntos sabían que nadie podría hacerles nada.

El fin.

.

.

P.D: Como habrán notado al inicio dice que yo le di una paliza a Dracula (y totalmente se la hubiera dado) pero fue la ahora Sra. Pool la que le dio su merecido. Amo a mi esposa ;) Hasta la próxima.

.

.

 **N/A: No pude resistir la tentación de escribir a Madara como Deadpool y a Sakura como su esposa Shiklah, en mi defensa Sakura sería la mejor princesa del inframundo y Madara es un bastardo cínico como Deadpool :)**

 **Rominitax15: Gracias por tu comentario :) yo también amo escribir a Madara siendo cruel y cínico buajajaja. En cuanto al one-shot que me pides, tal vez tarde un poco pero si puedo escribirlo ;) lo podrás encontrar en mi antología de one-shots 'Hanabira no Sakura' .**


	4. Dia 4: La araña y la mosca

**~Madara x Sakura Week~**

 **Día: 4**

 **Prompt: La araña y la mosca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"A vagos halagos sin sentido no debes prestar atención. A un consejero del mal, cierra corazón, oídos y ojos"_

 _Mary Howitt, El cuento de la Araña y la Mosca._

 **.**

 **.**

El viento soplaba entre los árboles del bosque, produciendo un aullido tal que uno pensaría que el lugar estaba infestado de bestias, cuando en realidad sólo había una.

Después de todo ni el más fiero depredador se atrevería a salir a mitad del invierno y menos con una tormenta como la que los azotaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo Madara no era cualquier depredador, era un Tengu, y no cualquiera, él era el señor del Monte Kurama.

¿Que estaba haciendo tan importante figura en un bosquesillo al borde de una insignificante Villa de campesinos? Simple, estaba cazando.

La había visto hace dos meses, una joven que parecía la encarnación misma de la primavera, de largos cabellos color rosa y ojos de un vibrante verde.

Era una aprendiz sacerdotisa, una cuyas habilidades eran demasiado prodigiosas como para permitr que se desperdiciaran en simples humanos, Madara quería llevarla a su templo, y lo que él quería siempre lo obtenía.

Había planeado todo cuidadosamente: hace dos días había enviado una enfermedad a la Villa, era inofensiva si se encontraban las hierbas indicadas, pero después había hecho caer una nevada, así nadie podría salir hasta que la enfermedad de hubiera propagado y la nieve cubriría las hierbas; a ella la había mantenido sana entrando a su cabaña todas las noches para rociar unas gotitas de medicamento en su boca.

La chica era testaruda y ahora mismo estaba calzándose con unas botas de paja para nieve, dispuesta a volver con el antídoto.

Conocía tan bien el bosque que ni la nieve había logrado confundirla, y ya se hallaba muy cerca del sitio donde estaban las hierbas que necesitaba.

Entonces Madara decidió intervenir.

Se aproximó a ella fingiendo ser un monje viajero perdido a causa de la tormenta.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó ella aproximándose a su aparentemente débil figura y lo ayudó a sostenerse en pie.

"Jovencita ¿eres real o una alucinación? fingió desfallecer "Debes ser una alucinación, no puede haber criatura tan bella en el mundo"

La joven miko se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a que halagaran su apariencia.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Tal vez podrías darme un lugar para pasar la noche"

"Por supuesto Su Excelencia" dijo ella al percatarse de su atuendo de monje. "Pero antes debo encontrar una hierba que crece cerca de aquí, hay una epidemia en la villa donde vivo."

"¿No estarás hablando de la Cang Zhu?"

"Asi es"

"Me parece haberla visto por allá" dijo él señalando hacia donde el bosque se espesaba "Permitame acompañarla, una jovencita no debería andar sola a estas horas en el bosque"

"Con el debido respeto Su Excelencia puedo defenderme perfectamente bien " dijo alzando orgullosa su arco.

"No me cabe la menor duda de ello, pero aún así insisto " dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió, había algo muy raro con ese monje, sus ropas eran demasiado lujosas para alguien de su profesión; sus ojos, tal vez era sólo su imaginación pero por momentos los veía de color rojo; y su sonrisa, era perturbadora realmente no sabría cómo describirla pero cada vez que la veía le daban escalofríos.

Así pues caminaron juntos por el bosque, 'un poco más allá' decía el monje cada vez que ella preguntaba si ya estaban cerca, hasta que vio la torii que señalaba las escaleras que conducían al Templo de los Tengu, nunca había estado allí, Chiyo-baasama le había advertido nunca acercarse a ese lugar.

"Por aquí no crece Cang Zhu" Sakura se giró abruptamente. Una pesada sensación se asentó en el fondo de su estómago.

"Asi es" el 'monje' sonrió de nuevo.

Y entonces su apariencia cambio: sus ojos que habían sido negros ahora eran rojos con tomoes adornando el iris dando el efecto de que giraban, su nariz se alargó y de su espalda brotaron un par de majestuosas alas negras.

Sakura jadeo.

"Un Tengu"

Con manos temblorosas cogió una de sus flechas y apuntó.

La criatura su burló de ella dando una estruendosa carcajada que provocó que se le helará la sangre en las venas, aún así no se rendiría, la gente de la Villa dependía del antídoto que sólo ella podía preparar.

Soltando un suspiro soltó la flecha.

El confiado Tengu ni siquiera se movió para evadir la flecha que se dirigía rápida hacia él.

Sin embargo algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. La flecha no atinó pero paso rozandole la mejilla dejando un corte superficial a su paso.

Madara se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sintió sus yemas empaparse de un cálido líquido ¿estaba sangrando?

La intensidad de la mirada del Tengu la hizo retroceder.

¡Habia fallado y ahora él la devoraría seguramente!

Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Debió haber escuchado a Chiyo-baasama, debió haber esperado a que fuera de día para salir, debió haber desconfiado del monje de inmediato... pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Madara se acercó a ella. El hecho de que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa como para lograr herirlo había hecho que la quisiera aún mas, y la tendría.

Cogió el rostro de la joven miki entre sus garras y la forzó a verle a los ojos.

"Duerme" ordenó en un susurro.

Los verdes orbes se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Madara tomó a la chica entre sus brazos acunandola como un novio haría con su futura esposa y desplegó las alas llevándosela con él de regreso a su Templo.

.

.

 **N/A: Este es más corto que los anteriores, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado :)**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de la Semana MadaSaku.**

 **kazuyaryo: Mil gracias por tu comentario linda! espero también te guste este one-shot :D**


	5. Dia 5: Zapatos de Bebé

**~Madara x Sakura Week~**

 **Día: 5**

 **Prompt: "Zapatos de Bebé "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tejer es un acto transformador e intrigante que puede cambiar la vida y la forma de pensar de la persona que lo hace"_

Salió de la oficina poco después del atardecer.

Una luz anaranjada bañaba la punta de los edificios dandoles un aspecto plácido, la ciudad parecía preparse para descansar al igual que sus habitantes, sin embargo, Madara aún no se sentía inclinado a regresar a su departamento.

Se dirigió al centro con la idea de dar la vuelta por las tiendas, no había nada que quisiera comprar en particular pero serviría de distracción.

Caminó a lo largo de la calle. Se conformaba con ver únicamente lo que había en los aparadores, había más gente de la que anticipó y no se sentía cómodo entre las multitudes.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y buscar un taxi cuando apareció frente a él un hombre anciano con un sombrero de copa y una varita en la mano. No pudo contener el gritito que se le escapó por la impresión, aunque trató de fingir una tosesilla para disimular.

El anciano, de cualquier forma lo ignoró y comenzó a repetir una serie de frases sin sentido mientras trazaba círculos con la varita sobre el sombrero. Madara dio un paso hacia atrás esperando que sacara un conejo, no quería ensuciar su traje nuevo estando cerca de un animal.

Vio una de las manos del hombre entrar al sombrero y extraer un... panfleto. Madara se relajó y tomó el papel que el anciano le ofrecía.

 **"Mercería Haruno"**

 ***Todo para sus manualidades***

 **Se dan clases de Tejido**

 **Sábado: 10:00am-11:00 am.**

 **Domingo: 12:00am-1:00pm.**

En una esquina del papelito, escrito con pluma se leía: " ¡Clases de Magia! pregunte por Haruto-sensei."

En un impulso Madara entró a la tienda.

"¿Esta interesado en las clases de magia?" preguntó el hombre colocándose frente a él.

Por supuesto que no le interesaba, pero ya había entrado a la tienda y lo menos que podía hacer era fingir que si, tan sólo por educación. Asintió y dejó que el hombre lo guiará hasta el mostrador, a lado del cual tenía una mesita recubierta de un mantel púrpura estampado con estrellas plateadas que estaba hecha un verdadero desorden: había una baraja regada por toda la superficie, pañuelos multicolor, unas esposas y otra varita mágica que tenía flores artificiales en la punta.

Ambos tomaron asiento mientras que el anciano le explicaba todo lo que iba a enseñarle, Madara estaba a punto de disculparse para poder salir de allí cuanto antes cuando de pronto la puerta de la trastienda se abrió para revelar una chica que maniobraba una pila de cajas con poca dificultad.

Madara se encontró incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella, aunque sabía que era impropio seguir mirándola. No es que la chica le pareciera particularmente atractiva pero ciertamente tenía una aspecto exótico: su cabello era de un color rosáceo muy suave y sus ojos de un brillante color verde.

La muchacha soltó las cajas en el piso y se giró para mirarlos. El hizo una reverencia con la cabeza e intentó sonreirle.

"Abuelo ¿Que te he dicho acerca de forzar a los transeúntes a entrar a la tienda?" dijo con los brazos en jarra mirando al hombre mayor como si se tratase de un chiquillo travieso que ha vuelto a pintar los muros de la casa.

El anciano pareció encogerse "Pero Sakura-chan ¿como se supone que consiga alumnos? además no obligue al joven a entrar."

Sakura, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Madara "Siento mucho si mi abuelo le ha dado problemas."

"No, su abuelo tiene razón yo entre por mi cuenta."

"¿Ves? te lo dije" refunfuño el hombre "Ahora apartate para que pueda seguir instruyendo a mi nuevo aprendiz."

"De hecho señor–"

"Haruto, pero debes llamarme 'sensei'" interrumpió el anciano.

"Como decía Haruto-san, yo entre a la tienda para pedir informes de las clases de tejido" a decir verdad la idea no se le había cruzado por la mente hasta ahora, pero parecía la mejor manera de quitarse al anciano de encima sin ser grosero.

" Ya veo..." musitó el anciano mirando alternativamente a su nieta y al joven "Los dejo entonces."

Salió con aire ofendido por la trastienda.

"¿De verdad te interesan mis clases?" preguntó Sakura sentandose sobre el mostrador. Sospechaba que su interés se limitaba a alejar al abuelo sin hacerlo sentir mal.

"No sé" se encogió de hombros "Tal vez no sea la actividad adecuada para mi, no soy una persona muy paciente..."

Sakura hecho la cabeza para atrás, soltando una carcajada "No aprendes a tejer porque eres paciente; lo haces para aprender a serlo."

Madara sintió un rubor en las mejillas, y apartó la vista de ella fijándola en una madeja de estambre color rojo.

"¿Como me inscribo?" preguntó tomando el suave material entre sus manos; examinándolo como si fuera la primera vez que veia algo así.

La chica bajo de un salto del mostrador y extrajo su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón "Con tener tu número es más que suficiente..."

"Uchiha. Madara Uchiha" se presentó mientras tanteaba su traje en busca de su celular.

Una vez que intercambiaron números Madara se despidió, y, no fue hasta que iba a bordo del taxi que se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la chica. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta, busco entre sus contactos esperando hallar allí un nombre desconocido, y lo encontró.

Sakura Haruno.

No pudo evitar sonreír, el nombre era perfecto para la apariencia exótica de la muchacha.

Ese mismo fin de semana fue a su primera clase, la cual término siendo particular ya que no llegó nadie más.

Sakura le explicó que era normal ya que a penas había empezado a anunciarlas.

Le enseñó lo básico, y hablaron un poco. Al parecer ella sólo estaba cuidando de la tienda mientras que sus padres estaban de vacaciones, y estaba estudiando medicina en la Todai. El le habló de la empresa de su familia y su hermano Izuna.

"Suena a que son muy cercanos" dijo ella mientras que sus ágiles dedos trenzaban el estambre con ayuda del gancho metálico.

"Lo somos" dijo él tratando de copiar los movimientos de su joven instructora "Vivíamos juntos hasta hace un año, pero él se casó y... bueno necesitaba su propio espacio "

"Ya veo" levantó la mirada para revisar el progreso de su único alumno "Espera, así no es como haces la transición, si sigues así terminarás haciendo un círculo y lo que quieres es un rectángulo para hacer una bufanda" Se levantó del asiento y lo rodeo con sus brazos colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre las suyas y guiándolo para mostrarle la forma correcta.

Madara no puso la más mínima atención, ella estaba tan cerca, pero no era incómodo lo cual le pareció extraño usualmente no le agradaba ningún tipo de contacto físico.

"Si, así está mejor " dijo ella apartándose de él.

Por un momento Madara consideró equivocarse a propósito pero alejo el pensamiento casi inmediatamente.

Era ridículo.

.

.

Volvió cada fin de semana durante los siguientes tres meses, lo cual en si mismo era un logro.

Madara como todo miembro de la familia Uchiha tenía talento para cualquier cosa que se propusiera ya fuera académico, artístico, deportivo... nada estaba fuera de su capacidad, y por tanto nada le interesaba.

Había tenido un sin número de hobbies pero no había conservado ninguno, todo terminaba siendo aburrido, predecible– él quería un reto, y no, el tejido no era excepción de hecho se le daba extraordinariamente bien ¿porque volvía entonces?

Ni siquiera él sabía. Tal vez tenía que ver con el olor a incienso que le encantaba al abuelo Haruto, la familiaridad de las madejas de estambre y su suavidad entre sus dedos, las bromas que Sakura hacia tratando de hacerlo sonreír ("eres muy serio Madara-san " decía ella con frecuencia).

Si seguramente era eso, la comodidad, la costumbre.

.

.

Comenzó a darse cuenta de que era lo que realmente lo hacia volver.

Todo empezó en un viaje de negocios, las cosas no andaban bien en una de las sucursales de la compañia, y dado que Madara no se fiaba de nadie decidió ir él mismo a solucionar el problema.

Por supuesto en cuanto al trabajo todo había ido bien, pero no pudo evitar notar que durante todo el viaje se la había pasado pensando en ella.

Sakura Haruno.

Si iba a comer a algún restaurante se preguntaba que ordenaría ella, si veía algún hermoso paisaje o alguna cosa curiosa no dudaba en sacar su celular y tomarle una foto

"Me preguntó que diría Sakura-san si viera esto " pensaba cada vez que esto sucedía

Lo más vergonzoso posiblemente era la ridícula cantidad de recuerdos que había comprado.

Barrio su lujosa habitación de hotel con la mirada: cajas, bolsas y empaques coloridos estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

Soltando un gruñido escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Patético.

.

.

Durante los siguientes tres meses no regresó.

Era lo mejor... o al menos eso se decía a si mismo.

No tenía tiempo para andar persiguiendo jovencitas una década más jóvenes que él.

No funcionaria de cualquier forma, no tenían nada en común además ella jamás había demostrado ningún indicio de atracción por él, seguramente sólo lo veía como un extraño y solitario oficinista que por alguna razón había decidido tomar clases de tejido.

Por lo menos había dicho la verdad.

Tejer si le había dado paciencia.

Cada vez que tenía el impulso de ir a la tienda cogia una madeja de estambre (las cuales encargaba a una de sus vecinas comprar), elegía al azar algún objeto de las revistas que había comprado y se ponía a hacerlo.

Hacia lo mismo cada vez que sentía el impulso de llamarle, o cuando ella le llamaba.

.

.

Su táctica le había funcionado bastante bien, hasta ahora.

Izuna, le había llamado hace unos días informándole que él y su esposa estaban esperando un bebé.

Por supuesto Madara había planeado ir a verlos y llevar algún regalo para su futuro sobino o sobrina.

Sin embargo al revisar sus revistas se dio cuenta que no había nada en ellas que le pudiera regalar un bebé, habia suéteres y chalecos (cuyos patrones eran demasiado grandes), bufandas y servilletas redondas y cuadradas.

Bajó dos pisos de su apartamento al de la vecina que le hacia el favor de comprarle sus materiales de tejido, pero no estaba.

Tal vez podría ir él mismo.

Era probable que ella no estuviera en la tienda, sus padres ya debían haber regresado a la tienda.

Y, se decidió, que aunque ella estuviera allí no importaría, él solo había sido un alumno temporal, se podría inventar cualquier excusa para disculparse por no haber contestado a sus llamadas y para seguir manteniendo la distancia.

Con esa determinación fue que llegó a la Mercería Haruno, durante su ausencia nada había cambiado, todos los estantes estaban donde los recordaba, aún olía a incienso y... ella aún estaba allí.

Al verlo inmediatamente corrió a su lado, preguntándole porque no había contestado sus llamadas y regañándole por haberla preocupado tanto.

Posiblemente tendría que haberse molestado por ser llamado idiota y un sin numero de insultos más por una chica tan joven, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Ella lo había extrañado, se había preocupado por él, había pensado en él... Le importaba.

"Lo siento" las palabras le habían brotado de la boca sin pensar, impactando tanto a si mismo como a Sakura por su sinceridad.

"Esta bien" dijo ella perdiendo todo rastro de su enojo "es sólo que el abuelo y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado a que vinieras Madara-san, a decir verdad nos hemos encariñado bastante contigo"

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado por su actitud tan infantil, incluso si ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos eso no le daba razón para cortar su amistad de tajo.

"He estado ocupado con el trabajo"

"Ya veo" dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. "Y ¿que puedo hacer por ti hoy?"

"Izuna va a tener un bebé"

Ella le sonrió y le dio un abrazo felicitándolo y llenándole de buenos deseos como era la costumbre en ese tipo de situaciones. El no escucho una palabra prefiriendo concentrarse en la sensación que le brindaba las suaves curvas de la muchacha presionadas contra él, el suave aroma floral emanando de su cabello... era demasiado para él, su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba seguro que ella sería capaz de oírlo.

Dolía, tenerla tan cerca y no ser capaz de hacer nada.

Usualmente Madara no era así. En el trabajo todos lo conocían como un hombre de negocios persuasivo y eficiente, alguien que nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Dentro de su familia era más o menos lo mismo, el era el hijo mayor, el heredero perfecto del Imperio Uchiha.

Posiblemente Izuna, y ahora Sakura, eran los únicos que habían logrado hacerle sentir tan vulnerable y tan vivo.

En algún momento ella debía haberlo soltando sin que el se percatara, puesto que ahora se encontraba acunando un montón de revistas de portadas en leves tonos pasteles en uno de sus brazos mientras parloteaba acerca de esta o aquella puntada.

Completamente atontado Madara la siguió hasta la mesita de trabajo donde ambos se sentaron mientras que ella abría revista tras revista mostrándole lo que podría hacer para su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

A penas y le dirigía la vista a las coloridas ilustraciones prefiriendo mantener sus ojos fijos en ella. Sus mohines, el brillo de sus ojos, las sonrisas abiertas y deslumbrantes, las mejillas arreboladas flanqueadas por algunos rebeldes cabellos que se pegaban a su piel–

"¿Ya has escogido que quieres hacer?"

Tratando de disimular su falta de atención apuntó con el dedo al azar hacia una de las revistas que ella había dejado abiertas sobre la mesa.

"¿Zapatos de bebé?" preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

"Si, quiero intentar algo un poco más complicado" era una excusa estúpida pero creíble.

"Espera un segundo."

Ella se levantó y camino hacia atrás del mostrador. Madara no se había dado cuenta antes pero tenía varias cajas allí, la vio mientras escuchaba las cajas sacando algunos viejos juguetes y trozos de tela hasta que por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"El abuelo esta escombrando su casa porque va a salir de vacaciones y encontramos muchas cosas de cuando yo era niña" explico ella, acto seguido le extendió un pequeño zapatito de estambre blanco con diminutas rosas artificiales adornándole las correas "Las revistas gran un patrón, pero siempre es útil tener una referencia "

"Gracias" murmuró acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el pequeño zapato.

Sakura lo ayudó a escoger unas cuantas madejas. A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado sin verse nada había cambiado entre ellos a excepción de sus sentimientos, ella aún hacia esas pesimas bromas que muy a su pesar le parecían divertidisimas.

"Ya debo irme" anuncio él, ya era tarde y la hora de cerrar de la tienda se acercaba con rapidez.

Al final se había quedado a comer con ella y le había ayudado con la tienda mientras que ella le ayudaba a hacer el dichoso zapato de bebé.

No tenía remedio.

Estaba seguro que volvería, ya no tenía caso tratar de negárselo a si mismo, quería a Sakura y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para estar con ella.

Camino hacia la puerta sin realmente querer marcharse.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?"

Escuchó la voz de Sakura llamarle, pero no se volteo si lo hacia posiblemente no podría contenerse.

"Pensaba que tal vez querrías venir conmigo a ver un partido de béisbol"

Su corazón parecía querer salirsele del pecho, ella ¿lo estaba invitando a una cita?

.

.

Debió habérselo imaginado.

Era obvio que no lo estaba invitando a una cita, y aún así había sido tan ingenuo como para hacerse ilusiones.

Ahora se encontraba en un bar con los amigos de ella: dos ruidosos rubios y uno de sus sobrinos al que no había visto desde que este era bebé(asi es lo había invitado a una salida en grupo) celebrando la victoria de su equipo.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar entre ellos.

Lo mejor sería que se fuera, ya no lo soportaba, verlos era un constante recordatorio que él era uno entre muchos para ella cuando para él ella era una de las dos únicas personas que eran de verdad importantes para él.

Casi quiso burlarse de si mismo, pensó que podría conformarse con ser uno más de sus amigos pero no, ansiaba más.

Cogió el tarro de cerveza frente a él y lo vacío de un trago sintiendo casi de inmediato sus efectos al no estar acostumbrado a beber.

Se levantó de la mesa y se disculpó diciendo que debía retirarse, sabía que su actitud era rara y hasta un poco grosera pero ya no le importaba.

El fresco aire nocturno le provocaba una agradable sensación, así que decidió caminar a su departamento entre las multitudes que normalmente evitaba y las atrayentes luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

Debía empezar de nuevo, hacer que ella le viera de forma diferente y tal vez así se atrevería a darle todos los regalos que le habría traído de Kyoto, entonces se sentarían juntos a ver todas esas ridículas fotos en su celular y el le explicaría que cada una de ellas simbolizaban lo mucho que pensaba en ella.

"¡Madara-san!"

Sintió un jalón por la camisa y al voltear allí estaba ella, con su cabello desarreglado y la enorme camisa de los Yakult Swallowers de Tokyo que extrañamente se le veía muy bien.

"¿Porque–?" quizo preguntarle la razón por la que había salido del bar dejando a sus amigos atrás por él, pero se reprimió escudándose tras la máscara de indiferencia que usaba en la empresa, "Debo irme Sakura-san, te llamaré después "

Era lo mejor en el estado en que se encontraba posiblemente terminaría diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Comenzó a caminar pero ella no aflojaba el agarre en su camisa, con protestas que él no se molestaba en escuchar.

Decidió ser un poco más brusco y movió el torso efectivamente librándose del agarre de ella pero desafortunadamente provocando que Sakura cayera al suelo.

El se volteo y se puso de cuclillas disculpándose incesantemente.

Ella le sonrió y le dio su celular. Así que eso era él seguramente se había olvidado el celular en el bar y ella había venido a dejárselo.

"Sino no podrás llamarme" dijo ella mientras que él la ayudaba a pararse, tenía un raspón en la rodilla, nada grave pero lo mejor sería lavarlo.

Con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza Madara la guío a un parquecillo donde encontraron un grifo en el que enjuagar la sangre y la tierra del raspón.

Como de costumbre Sakura comenzó a parlotear mientras enjuagaba la herida, le dijo que la llamara más seguido.

"A veces te extraño un poco ¿sabes?"

Lo había dicho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin ser consciente del poder que tenían sus palabras sobre él.

¿Como es que no lo entendía? Era tan patéticamente obvio que sentía vergüenza de si mismo.

"¿Te sientes bien Madara-san?"

En un impulso avanzó hacia ella atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el grueso tronco de un sauce, estaba tan cerca que podía percibir nuevamente su aroma floral mezclado con ese olor a fermentado de la cerveza.

"¿Que–?" Sakura lo miraba perpleja, no entendía que estaba pasando ni porque la cercanía de Madara le afectaba tanto.

"No" respondió con voz entrecortada "No estoy bien. No he estado bien desde que te conoci "

Se inclinó más hacia ella, mirando como sus ojos se dilataban y sus labios se entreabrían.

"¿Y entonces?" preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos sin miedo ni vergüenza.

"E-entonces" trastabilló él perdiendo un poco de su espontáneo valor. Apretó el puño y lo estrelló contra el sauce ¡Diablos! tenía que decirlo "Quiero que salgas sólo conmigo, sólo tu y yo" quiero que sólo me veas a mi.

Sakura bajo la mirada entendiendo de pronto todas las raras actitudes de Madara y asintió, aún no sabía que pensar o sentir por ese extraño y solitario oficinista que se había convertido parte de su vida pero quería.

.

.

 **N/A Eso fue más largo de lo que planee pero me gusta :) este one-shot esta inspirado en el manga "Sekine-kun no Koi" lo recomiendo mucho.**

 **Keyla1302: Mi misión en la vida es humillar a Sasuke xD**

 **Ksee: Me alegra que te estén gustando, se que MadaSaku es una pareja inusual pero creo que esa es la razón por la que me parece tan interesante Saludos!**

 **Vampire Andrea: Concuerdo contigo Madara es todo un depredador**

 **cielito saiyajin: Gracias por el review espero que sigas disfrutando estas pequeñas historias.**

 **Katherine Salvatore12: Gracias por todos tus reviews. No sé, siento que hay tantas posibilidades para explorar en un fic post- guerra... tal vez si me anime a escribir algo más largo. Bendiciones para ti también linda.**

 **Yami no Emi: Hola me alegro que disfrutarás de estas cortas historias, gracias por comentar.**

 **Adi-lilume: Gracias por comentar :) espero que te guste esta también.**


	6. Día 6: Bosque

**~Semana MadaSaku~**

 **Dia: 6**

 **Prompt: Bosque**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Amar a nuestro enemigo es imposible. En el momento en que entendemos a nuestro enemigo, cuando sentimos compasión por él o por ella, deja de ser nuestro enemigo"_

 _Thich Nhat Hanh_

 **.**

 **.**

"No deberíamos estar aquí" Sakura agitó sus alas nerviosamente.

Naruto sonrio despreocupado "No hay problema Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme viene con nosotros si los elfos nos atacan diremos que vinimos a regresarlo."

El susodicho era un elfo que había sido encontrado en el prado cuando era a penas un bebé y había sido criado entre el resto de las hadas ya que nadie quería tratar con los elfos ni siquiera para devolverles a uno de su propia especie.

"¡Eso no es divertido Naruto!" chilló Sakura poniendo los brazos en jarra "No le hagas caso Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" Sasuke la miró de solsayo, no entendía porque Naruto había insistido en traerla era claro que estaba totalmente asustada de estar en la frontera y la posibilidad de que los delatara con un adulto era bastante alta.

Ante la indiferencia del chico que le gustaba Sakura se sintió avergonzada tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el Prado, pero al no querer parecer cobarde frente a él siguió volando por los arbustos hasta llegar al enorme muro de espinos, a pesar de ser de día la espesura del follaje de los árboles del bosque obscuro bloqueaban parcialmente la luz del Sol.

"Vamos" Sasuke avanzó hacia el muro y se adentró en él a través de él hueco que creaban dos espinas torcidas.

Naruto asintió, decendiendo hasta el suelo y plegando sus alas para poder entrar sin lastimarse "Esperanos aquí Sakura-chan"

"No" dijo Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada hostil a la pequeña hada "Ella también debe entrar, así estaremos seguros que no le dirá a nadie que venimos aquí "

'Sasuke–"

"Esta bien Naruto" Sakura sonrió tratando de disipar la tensión "Entraré"

Más que herirla las palabras de Sasuke la habían molestado.

¡Ella jamás los habría delatado!

Aún así para probarle a Sasuke y a ella misma que podía hacerlo decidió entrar a la frontera con ellos. No había que temer, razonó, sus amigos no se atreverían a cruzar la frontera por completo ya que si lo hacían podían ser capturados por la Guardia de Elfos, no era más que una prueba de valentía.

Con esa determinación entró por el hueco de espinos justo detrás de Naruto.

Afuera del muro de espinos aunque obscuro todavía se podía ver claramente, dentro de él la obscuridad era tal que no podía verse ni siquiera lo que se encontraba enfrente de uno.

"No tengas miedo Sakura-chan" escuchó la voz de Naruto frente a ella "Sasuke nos guiará"

"¿Como?"

En ese momento Sasuke se giró, y Sakura pudo ver un par de brillantes ojos rojos en medio de toda la obscuridad.

"¿No es genial?" dijo Naruto entusiasmado "El Teme puede ver en la obscuridad"

"No se separen" dijo Sasuke con molestia.

Sakura avanzó a trompicones siguiendo como mejor podía las indicaciones de Sasuke, tratando de no pincharse con los espinos. De pronto sintió una mano aferrándose a su brazo jalandola hacia una dirección desconocida, quizo gritar sin embargo la persona que la había atacado le tapó la boca impidiendo que pudiera alertar a sus amigos.

Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, estaba segura que era un elfo el que la había atrapado y ahora seguramente la llevarían prisionera al castillo del Rey Elfo, nunca volvería a ver ni a sus padres, ni a Ino–

"¿Que están haciendo aquí?" preguntó su captor soltándola al fin.

No era necesario sujetarla después de todo, pensó Sakura con amargura, ella no sabría a donde ir aún si intentara huir. No podía ver nada más que un par de ojos rojos frente a ella muy parecidos a los de Sasuke.

"Sólo estábamos jugando" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"¿Y porque un elfo estaría con ustedes?" preguntó incrédulo.

Con todo su candor infantil a Sakura le pareció fácil decirle la verdad, que Sasuke había sido encontrado en el Prado y su gente había decidido acogerlo.

"¿Y con que derecho han hecho algo así?" exclamó indignado, y entonces Sakura se percató de que la voz de su captor era la de un adolescente, semi-grave y quebradiza. Eso le dio cierta tranquilidad, ni siquiera los elfos podían ser tan despiadados para tener un guardia tan joven, o al menos eso quería creer.

Con esto en mente tuvo el valor de responderle "Era lo correcto, no podían simplemente dejarlo donde lo encontraron"

"Lo correcto" dijo imitando el agudo e infantil tono del hadita "habría sido devolverlo con los suyos"

"Sasuke-kun es feliz con nosotros" exclamó petulante.

"¿Y tu como sabes? su familia podría estar buscándolo, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo" dijo claramente molesto "¿como podría ser feliz si todo lo que ustedes hacen es hablar de lo ruines que son los elfos? ¿como podría ser feliz si no sabe nada de su cultura, de su raza, ni siquiera de si mismo?"

Ella bajo la mirada, no sabía que contestarle nunca lo había pensado así "Yo no sé..." murmuró perdiendo su bravado.

Sakura y su captor voltearon ante el sonido de una voz a lo lejos, pronto se dieron cuenta que no se trataba de una sola persona al escuchar múltiples pasos acercarse y el tintineo del metal contra los espinos.

"Mierda"

Tomándola enteramente por sorpresa su captor la tomó entre sus brazos corriendo expertamente entre los espinos.

"¿A donde vamos?" preguntó alarmada.

"Voy a sacarte de aquí"

"Pero Naruto y Sasuke-kun–"

"No puedo regresar por ellos, tu Sasuke-kun debe sacar a tu otro amigo"

"Pero–"

"¡Si vuelvo me encontrarán!" replicó perdiendo la paciencia.

En ese momento salieron a la luz y Sakura pudo darle un vistazo a su captor. Era alto de cabello largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos eran rojos aún y sus facciones finas y etéreas.

Igual que Sasuke.

Tal vez...

"Tengo que irme" anuncio bajándola con cuidado "Dile a tus amigos que no vuelvan "

Y antes que pudiera protestar su captor, no, su salvador había desaparecido una vez más entre los espinos.

Espero escondida entre los arbustos hasta que Naruto y Sasuke salieron ambos con la respiración agitada y mirando por encima de sus respectivos hombros.

Al salir de su escondite Naruto inmediatamente la envolvió en un abrazo, al parecer ambos habían asumido que la habían capturado los guardias.

"Pero es raro ¿no? el Teme y yo hemos entrado miles de veces y normalmente nunca hay guardias dentro de la barrera"

"No estaban allí por nosotros" dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño "Había alguien más allí, sólo pude verlo de reojo pero estoy seguro que él es a quién buscaban"

"Yo lo vi"

Ambos jovencitos la miraron con curiosidad y ella les contó todo, de cómo el joven elfo la había capturado, la discusión que habían tenido sobre Sasuke y como luego la había sacado de los setos.

"Se parecía mucho a ti " comentó sin pensar.

"Bueno, todo esto me dio hambre ¡Vamos al Ichiraku!" dijo Naruto emprendiendo vuelo.

"Vamos Sasuke-kun–" dejo la frase en el aire al percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, era tan triste... pero casi en el mismo instante desapareció volviendo a su apatía usual haciendo que Sakura se preguntara si tan solo había sido su imaginacion.

.

.

"¡Estas loca frentona!" exclamó Ino casi derribando un florero lleno de tulipanes con el movimiento crispado de sus alas.

"¿Todo bien Ino-chan?"

Al escuchar la voz de su madre Ino encogió las alas y lanzó una mirada furiosa a su amiga. "Si mamá"

"¡¿Como se te ocurrió entrar a la frontera?!" murmuró enfadada.

Sakura bajo la mirada avergonzada "Naruto y Sasuke-kun–"

"Aja" Ino solto un suspiro " Sakura, creeme que todas las hadas del Prado estamos más que conscientes de lo atractivo que es Sasuke-kun pero no podemos olvidar que es un elfo "

"Pero–"

"Sakura, tu misma lo dijiste, él era el único que podía ver dentro de la barrera, no le importó lo peligroso que fuera para ti y Naruto."

"¡No es verdad! Sasuke se crió con nosotros ¿como podría ser igual que ellos si ni siquiera tiene idea de como son?" Sakura miro a Ino con desesperación no podía creer que su amiga pensara así de Sasuke.

"¿Como sabe un ave volar o un lobo cazar? ¿como aprenden las sirenas a cantar o nosotras a volar? Es nuestra naturaleza Sakura " explico Ino con paciencia.

"¡Esos son rasgos físicos! Nada tienen que ver con nuestras personalidades" y después añadió en voz más baja "Además no creo que los elfos sean tan malos..."

Ino la miró incrédula.

"No hablaras encerio." Al ver que Sakura no parecía estar bromeando la tomó por los hombros "¿Porque dices eso? ¿Solo porque el tipo ése no te hizo nada y te sacó de la barrera?"

"No tenía razón para ayudarme a salir de allí"

"Pudo ser un impulso, además ¿no te preocupa que los guardias reales lo estuvieran buscando? seguramente era algún tipo de criminal y te salvaste sólo porque los guardias lo interrumpieron "

Sakura la miró con una mezcla de exasperación y resignación, le podía que Ino no quisiera confiar en su criterio (no se creía tan ingenua como Ino la pintaba) pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía caso insistir.

"Supongo que podría ser como dices..." o no, añadió para sus adentros "lo que importa es que logramos salir de allí "

"Prometeme que no volverás a entrar allí Sakura" pidió Ino con urgencia " Esta vez has tenido suerte, pero no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te pudo pasar"

"Lo prometo"

.

.

Técnicamente no estaba rompiendo su promesa, pensó tratando de distraerse y evitar recordar lo mal que hacia en estar allí, no iba a entrar de cualquier forma sólo quería ver nuevamente la frontera.

Se tumbó en el pasto y observó con fascinación las espinas que le habían parecido tan monstruosas y aterradoras en un principio, ahora le parecían incluso bellas con el brillo purpúreo que les daba la pálida luz de la luna y los complicados patrones que sus entrelazadas ramas formaban.

"Te dije que no volvieras"

Se incorporó rápidamente mirando en todas direcciones hasta que al fin divisó una figura en la cima de la frontera, la luz de la luna iluminando sólo parcialmente al joven elfo que había conocido.

"Y no lo hice" replicó ella volando hasta que estuvo a su altura "No he entrado"

El elfo la miró con curiosidad por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros "Haz lo que quieras"

"¿Estas huyendo otra vez?"

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe" camino entonces a la orilla del borde dejando que la luz iluminará por completo "No soy un criminal si es lo que estabas pensando"

"¡Nunca pensé eso!" en ese momento recordó la conversacion que había tenido con Ino, y enrojeció ella incluso había tratado de defenderlo "Mi amiga me dijo que podías ser un criminal pero yo le dije que no lo creía"

"Me siento halagado" dijo él con una sardónica sonrisa.

Al sentir su burla Sakura se molestó "¡Es verdad! Incluso le dije que yo no creía que los elfos eran tan malos como todos dicen en el Prado "

"No somos 'tan' malos ¿dices?" sus ojos resplandecieron con enojo "No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, eres sólo una tonta niña que repite todo lo que escucha, igual que todos en el Prado ¿que saben ustedes de nosotros? dudo que haya una sola hada que conozca a un elfo, mucho menos a todos para decir que todos somos de cierto modo ¿o es que acaso todas las hadas son iguales? "

Sakura se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza, no debía llorar "Eso no es lo que yo quería dar a entender –"

"Pero lo hiciste"

"Tienes razón y– yo" sintió como gruesas y cálidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas " de verdad lo siento, pero me gustaría aprender más sobre ustedes, no se si este bien pedir eso pero no me gusta como ven a Sasuke-kun y no me gusta que estemos divididos, ni me gusta tener miedo de la frontera, ni–"

Tomó el rostro empapado de la joven hadita y lo levantó hasta que pudo verla los ojos, y sin rastro de emoción en su rostro dijo:

"Pruebalo"

"¿Como?" parecía totalmente pérdida, mirándolo con esos ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y el rostro enrojecido.

"Nuestras especies estuvieron en guerra hace muchos años..."

Ella asintió "Lo sé "

"Bueno, entonces recordarás que se acordó que ninguno invadiría el territorio del otro y desde entonces no ha habido nadie que haya intentado cambiarlo"

Volvió a asentir.

"Ahora ¿quienes son los únicos de tu especie con el poder suficiente como para que tu gente considerara la opción de convivir con elfos"

"La Corte de las Hadas y el Hokage" contestó en automático.

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta"

Ella lo miró confundida, nadie la había visto de la forma que el elfo la miraba ahora, con tanta insistencia e intensidad, intentando comunicarle un mensaje que no era capaz de descifrar.

Tan perdida estaba en tratar de entender las palabras del elfo que no se había dado cuenta de cuando había puesto los pies sobre la frontera.

"Yo– no se que intentas decir con eso" dijo al fin "soy una simple hada, mi familia no es importante, no hay forma de que me escuchen "

Por un momento creyó ver una especie de ternura en sus ojos, aunque pudo ser un efecto de la luz porque cuando quiso verlo nuevamente ya no estaba allí.

"De verdad eres tonta" dijo agitando la cabeza con desaprobación "No te dije que fueras a convencerlos– es claro que nunca lograrías algo así – pero si te conviertes en uno de ellos..."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, y un Universo de posibilidades se expandió frente a ella, realmente nunca le había dedicado muchos pensamientos a lo que haría con su vida; se esforzaba en la escuela (aunque era más por hacer competencia a Ino), pero jamás había considerado que haría después, simplemente había asumido que seguiría con el negocio de su familia, y si, en alguna de sus fantasías se veía casada (su futuro esposo a menudo tomaba la forma de él pelinegro elfo con el que había crecido) pero ahora...

No, era ridículo, por buenas que fueran sus calificaciones para entrar a cualquier posición del gobierno uno debía ser un guerrero excepcional, y para ser franca el combate– mágico y físico – se le daba fatal. Alguien como ella podía únicamente aspirar a ser profesora o algo por el estilo, investigadora sería su máximo.

"Yo no puedo hacer algo así" dolía admitirlo, pero era mejor ser consciente de sus limitaciones "No tengo las habilidades para hacerlo"

"Lo sabía" sonrió amargamente "Ni siquiera piensas esforzarte por ello, eres sólo palabras vacías–"

"¡No es así!" las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos nuevamente mostrando su debilidad, una prueba más que alguien como ella no podía aspirar a tan altos puestos "¡Pero no puedo! no tengo talento para la magia, puedo hacer cualquier hechizo básico pero con los poderosos no consigo nada y en el combate físico no tengo ni fuerza ni técnica, lo único que puedo hacer es aprender las fechas importantes y los poemas"

"La única que se pone limitaciones eres tú" dijo enfadado "si realmente desearás tanto cambiar las cosas como dices, entrenarías tu cuerpo para ser mejor en el combate, meditarias y ejercitarias tu magia para ampliar tu capacidad mágica ¿has intentado si quiera?"

Quizo replicar pero sus palabras habían encendido en ella una pequeña esperanza, ¿que pasaría si hacia lo que él decia? ¿tendria entonces posibilidad de hacerlo?

Se imaginó en la corte de las hadas presentando su propuesta de paz con los elfos, considerar restaurar sus relaciones, establecer incluso lazos económicos con ellos, destruir la frontera...

"Si yo lo intentara–no digo que vaya hacerlo, es sólo hipotético – aún así no tengo ninguna seguridad de que su rey quiera que las cosas cambien "

Y por primera vez vio al joven elfo sonreír sinceramente, incluso le revolvió los cabellos afectuosamente.

"Para ese entonces tendríamos un nuevo Rey, el príncipe se hará cargo del reino en cuanto cumpla los 300 años, y bueno lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que también quiere cambiar las cosas "

Ella lo observó por largo rato tratando de encontrar un rastro de insinceridad sin tener éxito, cada poro de su piel le decía que podía confiar en él y eso le aterraba, toda su vida le habían enseñado que nunca debía depositar su confianza en los de su raza, sin embargo su propia gente jamás había tenido muchas expectativas en ella y él la miraba como si creyera en ella, como si ella pudiera hacer todo lo que le había planteado.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que decir nada puesto que el tintineo de las armaduras de la Guardia real rompió el momento.

"Debo irme"

Ella asintió, y justo cuando el empezaba a alejarse ella corrió hacia él en un impulso y le jaló de la túnica.

El elfo la miró por encima del hombro con confusión escrita por todo el rostro.

"No me has dicho tu nombre"

"Es mejor así"

Sakura dejo ir el pedazo de tela y bajo la mirada, era obvio que él no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

"Pero, te lo diré cuando nos volvamos a ver"

Y con esto desapareció nuevamente en el velo de obscuridad que le proveía la noche.

.

.

No lo hizo. Nunca lo hacía.

Se veían con cierta regularidad, siempre de noche y siempre en la frontera.

Se llamaban uno al otro Elfo-san y Hada-san, ya que Sakura había negado dar su nombre para que los dos estuvieran en condiciones iguales.

Hablaron de muchas cosas. El aprendió acerca de de sus amigos, la Academia, sus padres y su pequeña tienda donde vendían telas y productos importados de una Villa de hadas en medio del desierto llamada Suna y él en cambio le contó de sus lugares favoritos como el lago cristalino donde el agua era tan clara que parecía que había dos cielos y los unicornios iban a beber de él cada noche iluminados por las luciérnagas, de su hermano menor al cual adoraba y de las festividades que tenía su gente, compartió con ella cuentos y leyendas de dragones y princesas guerreras que su gente contaba desde siglos atrás.

Y en algunas ocasiones también le ayudaba a practicar su magia pues ya se había decidido a intentarlo, por ella, por Sasuke y por su nuevo amigo.

Era extraño ya que ahora que estaba comenzando a entender un poco el mundo de los elfos, el mundo de Sasuke, él parecía más lejano que nunca.

No es que ella fuera muy cercana a Sasuke, pero al haberle observado durante tanto tiempo había al menos conseguido aprender sus costumbres, había aprendido a ver a través de su apatía, pero ahora–

Ni siquiera dejaba a Naruto acercarse.

Y le preocupaba, pues tenía en su pecho la sensación de que esto era solo el inicio, que eventualmente la brecha entre ellos y Sasuke se convertiría en un abismo que nadie podría cruzar.

Se reprendía cada vez que se sorprendía pensando cosas tan sombrías y, al ser una firme creyente de que en lugar de preocuparse uno debía ocuparse, Sakura pidió consejo a su elfico amigo, ya una vez le había ayudado a entender a Sasuke y no veía porque no acudir a él.

"No es un gran misterio" dijo con paciencia, como siempre que trataba de explicarle algo de su cultura "Me parece que tú Sasuke quiere regresar a casa"

Sakura bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio. Se temía que fuera eso, y al mismo tiempo se sentía terriblemente egoísta por querer que Sasuke se quedará a su lado.

"No van a dejarle marchar"

Sakura sabía que no era necesario decirlo, pero aún así lo hizo.

"Exactamente"

Y entonces lo entendió. Todas esas visitas que hacía con Naruto a la frontera, y su distanciamiento de todo el mundo. Sasuke no pensaba simplemente quedarse con la tristeza y duda de estar lejos de los suyos, él planeaba regresar a como diera lugar–

"Él va a huir" jadeó asustada. Se incorporo inmediatamente, no podía permanecer quieta ¿que se supone que debía hacer? ¿apoyarle? ¿tratar de detenerlo?

"Respira"

La voz de su amigo la regreso a la realidad. Y exhaló, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Su mente aún se sentía como una maraña de ideas y sentimientos que simplemente no tenía la energía de desenredar.

"No tienes que hacer nada" posó sus manos sobre sus delegados hombros y la miro a los ojos con seriedad "Si de verdad le quieres debes respetar su decisión"

Ella asintió, lo entendía, de verdad que si, y aún– no pudo evitar las traicioneros lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Por suerte su amigo se apiado de ella y la consoló, envovlviendola en un abrazo cálido, sin decir palabra alguna.

Sin embargo nuevamente debieron separarse al oír el distintivo tintineo de los guardias al acercarse.

.

.

¡La había traicionado!

Nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero aquí estaba, su pueblo hecho ruinas, sus amigos malheridos, Sasuke se había ido, su amable y fuerte Hokage muerto, y todo era culpa de él... Madara Uchiha.

 _"¿Quien es usted?" pregunto Sakura con desesperación al ver en el suelo a Naruto mientras que Sasuke se poscisionaba detrás de ese extraño hombre de piel pálida y extraños ojos dorados._

 _El hombre se rió, un sonido desagradable entre un silbido y un siseo "He venido en representación su majestad, el príncipe Madara Uchiha– ¿o tal vez debería decir Elfo-san?"_

 _¡No!_

 _Eso no podía ser, pero ¿quien más? ella le había contado todo acerca de la Villa,todo era culpa suya..._

 _"Ustedes las hadas son tan fáciles de manipular" dijo casi con ternura "¿De verdad creeiste que el príncipe perdonaría a los que mantenían cautivo a su propio primo?"_

 _Su primo... claro por eso se parecían tanto._

 _La realidad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua helada, él únicamente la había utilizado para recuperar a su primo._

 _Todo había sido mentira. Su fe en ella, su ayuda, sus relatos... simples cuentos elaborados para enredarla en su red._

 _"Sasuke-kun y yo ya debemos marcharnos" el hombre rodeó los hombros del pelinegro con uno de sus pálidos y largos brazos "pero no quería irme sin agradecerte Sa-ku-ra~"_

Apretó los dientes para evitar llorar, se había prometido que no lo haría más.

Cómo se reiria de sus lágrimas aquel malvado príncipe, no le daría la satisfacción de hacerlo más.

No.

Se haría fuerte, se haría importante y no por cumplir con él. No. Llegaría a la cima para poder derrumbarlo a él.

.

.

Hoy era el día.

Se miró al espejo una vez más, ya no era ese pequeña hadita sin rumbo en la vida que confiaba en todo el mundo.

Ahora era Sakura Haruno, aprendiz de la Hokage Tsunade Senju, una hada joven, poderosa y con el potencial para algún día superar a su legendaria maestra.

Y, hoy podría al fin desquitarse de Madara Uchiha.

¿Que estaría tramando para hacer una propuesta de paz? Era ridículo, y aún más ridículo el hecho que el Consejo quisiera escucharlo.

Pero a ella le convenía, refutaría cada una de sus sugerencias, lo humillaria de ser necesario para prevenir que volviera a lastimar a su gente.

.

.

¡Era ella!

Sino fuera por la importancia de la propuesta que estaba haciendo y de la desconfianza que de por si le tenían las hadas habría ido a su lado.

Se conformó con mirarla de lejos, orgulloso de lo hermosa y segura que era ahora esa joven hadita a la que alguna vez considero una amiga.

Por supuesto ella ni siquiera lo miraba, y cuándo por accidente se cruzaban sus miradas lo hacía con tal odio que Madara no podía evitar sentir culpa.

Presento entonces su propuesta, esa que había comenzado como un sueño infantil que compartían dos amigos y que él había pulido y mejorado a lo largo de los años.

Y lo escucharon, el Consejo parecía realmente considerar su palabras, todos... excepto ella.

"Son de verdad hermosas sus palabras Uchiha-sama" dijo con tono condescendiente una vez que se permitió debatir "pero debo mostrarme escéptica ¿porque quiere la integración ahora? y lo que es más ¿porque escucharlo cuando no hace mucho que ustedes atacaron el Prado y asesinaron a nuestro Hokage? seguramente no nos creerá tan ingenuos como para confíar en usted"

Sus palabras le dolieron más de lo que podía demostrar, definitivamente ya no era la pequeña hadita con la que se reunía en la frontera.

Sabía que no lo escucharia, no aquí con tanta gente viendolos, y para ser sincero él no quería darle explicaciones a nadie más que a ella.

"Contestaré todas sus preguntas Haruno-san, si accede a reunirse conmigo en privado"

"Esa propuesta es totalmente inapropiada" dijo una de los miembros del Consejo escandalizada.

"Silencio" ordenó Tsunade, fijando su atención en su joven aprendiz "Sakura tiene toda mi confianza y si ella decide acceder a esta–inusual propuesta sé que compartirá todo lo que el Rey y ella discutan"

Alzó la mandíbula, aceptado el desafío que Madara le lanzaba "¿En donde será nuestra reunión Uchiha-san"

Él sonrió, y la expresión era tan familiar que Sakura quizo estrangularlo en ese momento por hacerla sentir nostalgia.

"Ya lo sabes"

.

.

Hizo una mueca al divisar el muro de espinos de la frontera, no había ido allí desde–

"Viniste"

Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba él, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo sentado en el lugar de siempre.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y ella no podía perdonarle, no entendía como podía ser tan cínico.

Ella hizo un corta reverencia permaneciendo abajo, no volaria hacía él como antes.

"He venido únicamente para discutir su propuesta"

Para su sorpresa él bajo, con esa estúpida sonrisa intacta.

"Sakura ¿eh?" dijo mirandola de pueda cabeza "Un nombre muy apropiado"

Ella lo miró con indignación y dijo cortante "Si no piensa hablar acerca de su propuesta es mejor que me vaya"

Justo cuando iba a tomar vuelo él jalo su túnica.

"¿No vas a escucharme siquiera?"

Sakura apretó la mandíbula, no era justo.

"Basta" dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. "¡No puedes hacerme esto! No puedes pretender que no has hecho nada malo cuando tú–tú–" no pudo terminar de hablar pues su garganta se oprimía al igual que su pecho y sus ojos ardían.

Entonces hizo lo único que podía para evitar llorar: se lanzó hacia él con la furia que había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Para su sorpresa él se limitó a sugetarle los brazos para inmovilizarla, y se veía tan triste que casi la hizo sentir culpable.

"Siempre termino haciéndote llorar"

Sakura río con amargura "Ojalá eso fuera lo peor que me has hecho. Yo creía en ti y tú solo me usaste para recuperar a Sasuke, no sólo eso ¿era realmente necesario destruir el Prado y matar a nuestro Hokage? ¿Nos odias tanto?"

¿Me odias tanto?

Madara soltó un suspiro "No voy a fingir que no tuve nada que ver con lo de Sasuke, pero no es lo que tú crees"

"Te escucho" dijo ella con sobriedad, ahora no la engañaría ya había aprendido a ver a través de cualquier mentira.

"Cuando ví a Sasuke yo estaba seguro que el debía ser mi primo, y así se lo informé a mis tíos. Antes de que protestes debes saber que yo estaba realmente enojado por lo que tú gente había hecho, no tienes idea de lo mucho que mi tía sufrió todos esos años "

"Aún así no era la forma de–"

"Aún no he terminado. Lo único que hice fue decirles pero mi tío Fugaku estaba furioso y le exigió a mi padre que hiciera algo" el odio al decir padre era casi palpable " Y lo hizo"

"Eso no explica lo que me dijo ese hombre"

"Orochimaru" gruñó Madara "era el consejero de mi padre, debes entender que yo nunca me lleve bien con mi padre, siempre estaba huyendo del palacio– es por eso que me buscaban los guardias reales– pero no podía huir de ésa asquerosa serpiente, según supe tiempo después él estuvo observando cada una de nuestras conversaciones y a mi padre no le gustaba que yo estuviera de amigo con un hada y ya sabes el resto..."

Sintió entonces una punzada de compasión por el Elfo, no había forma de fingir todo el odio y dolor que expresabantes sus palabras. Aún así no dijo nada.

"Después de que me enteré de lo que él hizo fui a buscarte a la frontera, estuve una semana entera regresando a este lugar esperando que tal vez tú– pero me dí cuenta que no, que debías culparme por todo lo que había pasado"

Tentativamente Sakura coloco su mano sobre la de él tratando de confortarlo, de repente toda su ira anterior se había disipado y aún así sentía que no podía hablar.

"Desde entonces me dediqué a esperar por este momento, a que me escucharas por lo menos, sé que nunca podré compensar todo el sufrimiento que te he provocado pero por lo menos quería que me odiaras por las razones correctas"

"¿Porque" susurró ella aunque presentía y temía la respuesta en medidas iguales.

"Porqué desde que te conocí tú has sido la única persona en mi corazón"

Levantó los ojos hacía él, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Temía ya que en el fondo de su corazón Sakura sabía que todo el odio y resentimiento que tenía por él no era más que un profundo amor que ella había deformado para soportar su tración.

Pero ahora..

"Tú también"

Y justo donde se conocieron por primera vez, empezaron de nuevo sellando este nuevo comienzó con un beso tierno que borraba de sus almas el peso del sufrimiento pasado.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡Felices Fiestas! Les dejó este pequeño regalito y espero que tengan un fabuloso fin de año :D**

 **Sakurahime25: ¡Gracias por tu review! espero que también hayas disfrutado esta pequeña historia.**

 **Adi-lilume: Lo siento, no hay lemon en esta, pero en la siguiente (que está casi terminada) si ;)**

 **S-CPHR: Me alegra que te hayan gustado, mil gracias por comentar :D**


	7. Día 7: Villano

**~MadaSaku Week~**

 **Dia:7**

 **Prompt: Elección del Autor (Villano)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Los villanos siempre eran feos en los libros y películas. Debían serlo, al parecer. Pues si no lo fueran – si su aspecto rivalizara con su encanto e inteligencia– no sólo serían peligrosos. Serían_ _irresistibles._

 _Nenia Campbell, Horrorscape (Horrorscape #2)_

 **.**

 **.**

Shī deslizó la puerta silenciosamente a pesar que sabía que su paciente no se despertaría por más ruido que hiciera.

Al entrar encontró a Naruto, acompañado de una extraña joven de cabellos color rosa vestida a la europea, con esos vestidos ajustados de largas e inútiles faldas.

Sintió al verla irritación puesto que la joven estaba a punto de tocar el vendaje que cubría las inusuales heridas de su paciente.

"¿Se puede saber que pretende señorita?" preguntó bruscamente.

La joven retiro las manos del vendaje y enderezó la espalda "Iba a cambiarle los vendajes"

Dirigió entonces una furiosa mirada a Naruto cuestionando silenciosamente quien era la atrevida joven que se tomaba la libertad de hacer algo que nadie le había pedido.

"Doctor" dijo Naruto un tanto incómodo "Ella es la Doctora Sakura Haruno"

"¿Doctora?"murmuró incrédulo, sabía que había algunas mujeres que se dedicaban a la medicina pero eran tan pocas que le dio la impresión de estar conociendo a un ser mítico.

"Así es" dijo orgullosa la joven alzando el mentón "Estudié en la Universidad Meiji Gakuin "

Eso lo explicaba, pensó Shī todavía un poco aturdido por la impresión, la famosa Ginko Ogino trabajaba allí.

"Ya que hemos aclarado que estoy más que capacitada para cambiar unos vendajes ¿podria proceder Doctor?"

La pregunta lo saco de su estupor, y recordó entonces lo que debía hacer.

"Me temo que no, vera Doctora Haruno he traído a uno de mis antiguos profesores de la Universidad para asesorarnos y si no le molesta preferiría que él estuviera presente para examinar las heridas del paciente"

La joven asintió para su sorpresa, se había esperado que insistiera y se emberrinchara si tan solo para tener motivo para sacarla del cuarto.

"Voy por él"

.

.

Cuando volvió al cuarto Shī se encontraba acompañado de un hombre de cabello plateado y apariencia desliñada que llevaba un enorme maletín desgastado por el uso y paso del tiempo.

"Este es el profesor Hatake" dijo con reverencia, y después se giró hacia el hombre "Estos son Uzumaki-san y la Doctora Haruno "

El profesor no parecía en lo más mínimo interesado en ninguno de los presentes, dirigiéndose enseguida al tatami donde yacía un joven de negros cabellos y tez alarmantemente pálida. Sin ceremonia alguna tiró del vendaje que le cubría el cuello descubriendo dos hendiduras profundas perfectamente circulares en donde se unían el cuello y los hombros.

Sakura jadeo al verlas "¿Eso es...?

"Así es" confirmó el profesor mirando de reojo a la joven.

La joven doctora se acercó fascinada a la orilla del futon "Había oído algunos rumores al pasar por Alemania, pero nunca pensé que fueran reales"

"Lo son"

Al ver la solemnidad del profesor no pudo evitar soltar un gritito, no sabía si era de excitación o de miedo pues el único pensamiento que tuvo fue: ¡Son reales!

Se agolparon en su mente mil preguntas acerca de los misteriosos seres que plagaban las historias de las tabernas y posadas que había visitado con su Maestra durante su viaje por Europa Oriental.

 _'¡Tonterias!'_ decia Tsunade-shisou cuando los lugareños no la oían ¿Qur diría si estuviera viendo lo que ella ahora? con lo obstinada que era posiblemente aún seguiría en su incredulidad.

Un quejido de Sasuke le recordó que no era momento para entretener sus curiosidades.

"¿Que esta haciendo?" preguntó angustiada al ver que las heridas de Sasuke se irritaban más cada vez que el Profesor Hatake presionaba una compresa de hierbas contra ellas.

"Evaluando que tan grave es la situación" dijo con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los cuales los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran los débiles quejidos de Sasuke cuando el profesor Hatake repetía el procedimiento de presionar la compresa contra sus heridas.

Por fin el profesor pareció quedar satisfecho con lo que observó, tomó todas las hierbas que había utilizado y las distribuyó en el ángulo de la ventana y las cañuelas de las puertas.

"Assa fétida envuelta en un pergamino con sutras y purificada en un templo " explicó alzando una bolsita tejida donde transportaba las hierbas "Aleja a los demonios"

Después procedió a sacar de su maletín una serie de delgados tubos plásticos y agujas que ordenó metódicamente sobre un pañuelo sobre el piso.

"¿Hará una transfusión? " preguntó la joven doctora recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta "En ese caso me siento con la obligación de informarle que el tipo de sangre paciente es AB lo cual lo hace un receptor universal, y si no es demasiado atrevido de mi parte me gustaría ofrecerme para..."

"¡No Sakura-chan!" Naruto que hasta ese momento había sido un mero observante detuvo a la chica que ya estaba enrollándose las mangas del vestido "Yo le daré mi sangre a Sasuke, profesor "

"Naruto, no me pasará nada si es lo que te preocupa" dijo la joven zafándose del agarre de su amigo "tú deberías ir a descansar, me han dicho que no te has separado de Sasuke-kun desde que lo trajeron y una transfusión de sangre te dejaría demasiado débil "

El rubio sonrió, cansado y con una sombra de preocupación nublando sus facciones, pero aún así cálido y reconfortante "Estoy bien Sakura-chan. El Teme y yo somos hermanos en todos excepto por la sangre, y si eso precisamente es lo que puedo darle para ayudarlo eso haré. Dejame hacer esto por favor "

Sakura apretó los labios, no aprobaba por supuesto que Naruto se sometiera a tal procedimiento estando tan cansado como estaba, pero sabía que sería inutil y hasta cruel de su parte tratar de persuadirle así que simplemente asintió.

"Ustedes dos salgan un momento " dijo el profesor Hatake sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada a los jóvenes doctores.

.

.

Fueron guiados a otra estancia de esteras brillantes y olor a hojas de té tostadas. La doncella les dijo que tomarán asiento y les traería algo de té.

Shī tomo asiento inmediatamente, parecía cómodo con el lugar indicando su familiaridad con Sasuke mientras que Sakura recorrió la habitación con la mirada quedándose pasmada un rato, trazando la cresta Uchiha que estaba pintada sobre el shoji*.

"¿No había estado nunca aquí doctora?" preguntó irritado con el comportamiento de su acompañante.

"Si que lo he estado" dijo con una sonrisa amable, lidiando un poco con las faldas de su vestido para arrodillarse de forma apropiada. "Me trae muchos recuerdos estar aquí"

"Ya veo"

La miró juguetear con el dobladillo de su falda y el encaje del cuello como si le incomodaran, y Shī no pudo evitar hacerle saber lo impractico de su elección de vestido.

"Doctora Haruno, si me permite hacerle la sugerencia creo que si pretende acompañarnos nuevamente debería usar un atuendo más práctico"

"No le permito nada" dijo dejando salir el temperamento que se había estado guardando "usted no es quien para decir que debo o no debo usar, y francamente preferiría que no volviera a dirigirme la palabra si mi presencia le desagrada tanto como ha mostrado usted que lo hace desde que nos presentaron "

Sintió la cara arder de vergüenza, es verdad que su comportamiento había sido hostil para con la joven y aún así no se esperaba que ella lo mencionara, ninguna joven que el conocía hubiera mostrado la fiera expresión que portaba la joven doctora en ese momento. Y aún más raro, se dio cuenta que no le desagradaba, hasta lo encontraba atractivo.

La puerta se deslizó y en lugar de la criada que los había guiado a la habitación se encontraba la mismisima Mikoto Uchiha, matriarca de la familia Uchiha y madre del paciente.

El se levantó por respeto, observando que la Doctora Haruno se tensaba.

"He venido en cuanto me enteré de que estabas aquí Sakura-chan" dijo la mujer arrodillándose elegantemente.

La joven sonrió e hizo una reverencia "Me alegra verla Mikoto-sama"

"Sientese por favor doctor" dijo Mikoto con su usual calidez.

Sin embargo por debajo de esa máscara de anfitriona perfecta aún podía ver algo de la madre consternada por la seguridad de su hijo.

Shī no encontró nada que decir puesto que no había convivido lo suficiente con la mujer como para tratar de confortarla.

"De verdad esperaba que vinieras Sakura-chan" dijo la mujer con alivio "Sasuke te mencionaba a menudo en sus cartas"

Sakura se tensó de nuevo "¿A si? Me parece raro ya que él y yo no habíamos hablado en mucho tiempo"

Al sentir la atmósfera pesada Shī decidió intervenir puesto que no quería terminar involucrado en lo que fuera de lo que estuvieran hablando.

"Uchiha-sama si no le molesta me gustaría saber si tiene alguna idea de que pudo haberle pasado a Sasuke-kun, y en donde estaba él cuando sucedió"

La mujer regreso su atención a él y asintió.

"Un primo lejano de la familia escribío desde el extranjero diciendo que le gustaría adquirir una vieja propiedad, es una casa realmente vieja que no se ha remodelado desde hace más de cien años,tenía la intención de volver a Japón. Sasuke viajó hasta el país en que él vive, no recuerdo realmente cual es, y se quedó alla por casi tres meses. Lo siguiente que se es que Madara-san, ese es el nombre de nuestro primo, trajo a Sasuke herido, él supone que fue algún animal de su tierra pues ningún doctor a logrado reconocer las heridas que le han hecho"

"Ya veo"

"Pero usted si ¿no es así doctor?" preguntó esperanzada.

"Así es, por esa razón he consultado a uno de mis profesores de la Universidad, él tiene cierto tipo de experiencias con este tipo de heridas"

"Mikoto-sama ¿habría manera de que habláramos con Madara-san?"preguntó la joven doctora sorprendido a sus dos acompañantes.

"Pues yo supongo que si" dijo Mikoto aún extrañada por tal petición "Tendría que preguntarle o– ya que estas aquí podrías quedarte a cenar y conocerlo, ha venido diaro a visitar a Sasuke, es un hombre muy atento"

La chica se mordió el labio y después de un tiempo asintió.

Mikoto sonrió afectuosamente "Mandaré a que preparen tu antigua habitación y pediré que te manden un cambio de ropa"

Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la matriarca había desaparecido antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

El intercambio le pareció bastante peculiar a Shī, aún así prefirió no hacer preguntas al respecto y fingió no ver la decepción en los ojos de la Doctora.

.

.

Con resignación Sakura deslizó las mangas del exquisito kimono azul marino que Mikoto-sama había preparado para ella por sus brazos. Debía mantenerse firme en su decisión, ahora más que nunca.

Dio un vistazo nuevamente al bordado del vestido, unos elegantes uchiwas, el símbolo de la familia y deseó tener el poder de borrarlo con la mirada.

Respiró profundamente, dándose valor para ir al comedor donde había estado tantas veces de niña y salió de la habitación.

Llegó a la habitación de forma casi mecánica, lo cual había sido una bendición pues cada detalle de la casa le traía recuerdos que prefería no tener en mente.

"Has tardado bastante Sakura-chan" reprendió con dulzura la matriarca "Espero que no hayas olvidado la casa"

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y respondió "Nunca podría"

Una vez sentada se percató de la presencia del pariente de los Uchiha, algo para nada difícil pues había algo en él que comandaba atención y respeto.

Su apariencia era completamente la que Sakura había comenzado a asociar con los Uchiha desde que era pequeña; ojos y cabello obscuro, piel blanca y perfecta, nariz recta y elegante, pómulos elevados. Sin embargo había algo diferente en este hombre, no sabía exactamente qué, pero de cierta forma le intrigaba.

"Es un placer conocerla al fin Doctora Haruno" dijo haciendo una reverencia "Mis parientes me han hablado mucho de usted"

Ella devolvió la reverencia un poco aturdida, la voz de ese hombre era profunda, ronca, y terriblemente atrayente.

"Lo mismo digo Uchiha-san"

.

.

Había algo fascinante acerca de Madara Uchiha, pues no solo era un hombre apuesto sino que también era culto e interesante.

Habían discutido los nuevos artículos científicos, los descubrimientos tecnológicos y sucesos políticos durante la cena, se sorprendió de toda su sabiduría y de lo mucho que ambos coincidían en sus opiniones.

No pudo evitar notar también la molestia que esto le había causado a Mikoto-sama, lo cual había por terminado de convertir una velada que ella esperaba fuera incómoda en algo verdaderamente placentero.

Tanto que había olvidado pregúntale acerca de lo de Sasuke, y como el caballero que era Madara-san le havía ofrecido contarle cada detalle si ella accedía a acompañarle a cenar al día siguiente.

Era completamente inapropiado y por supuesto ella había aceptado.

.

.

"Pase por favor Doctora está en su casa"

Se descalzo y avanzó hacia la entrada donde ya la esperaba su anfitrión.

"Disculpe la falta de atención, aún no he contratado servidumbre"

"No hay problema"

Avanzaron por los corredores tenuemente iluminados por una vela que Madara sostenía.

Sakura admiró las antiguas y delicadas pinturas sobre los shoji donde se representaban antiguas historias de la corte con elegantes damas de largos cabellos y gallardos guerreros luchando contra míticas bestias.

La cena había sido deliciosa, y ahora por fin Sakura podía preguntar acerca del extraño incidente de Sasuke.

"No sé si una mujer racional como usted lo creería" murmuró avergonzado.

Los ojos de la joven doctora brillaron con interés "¿Entonces es verdad?"

Madara la miró confundido.

"El profesor Hatake" comenzó a explicar "ha dicho que lo que atacó a Sasuke-kun fue un– vampiro"

Murmuró la última palabra sintiéndose ridícula y emocionada a la vez.

"Así que ya lo sabe"

"¡No puede ser!" una cosa era oírlo de un extraño personaje como el profesor Hatake y otra bien distinta de un hombre cultivado como Madara, que además había estado presente cuando ocurrió el incidente.

"Pero lo es" replicó el con cierta pesadez "Desde que Sasuke se instaló en mi casa le advertí que era peligroso salir de noche, en esa ocasión yo me retire a mis aposentos más temprano de lo normal ya que al dia siguiente tenía una cita de negocios muy importante. Uno de mis sirvientes le vió salir y apenas unos minutos después me despertaron unos campesinos que traían a mi pariente gravemente herido, cuando ví las heridas en su cuello supe de inmediato lo que atacado"

"Pero entonces ¿como es que no se lo dijo antes a Mikoto-sama?"

"¿Piensa usted que me creería?" replicó con cierta dureza "Yo esperaba que algún médico de aquí fuera capaz de ayudar"

"No lo entiendo" murmuró Sakura con el ceño fruncido "Dado que estás criaturas habitan su tierra sus doctores deberían ser capaces de atender a las víctimas"

"No ha comprendido Doctora" dijo con una mirada lejana y sombría "Ellos nunca dejan víctimas que atender, lo que ha pasado con Sasuke es una rareza"

Sintió una mezcla de terror y fascinación recorrerle el cuerpo.

¿que habría motivado a la criatura a dejar a Sasuke-kun con vida?

"Madara-san" dijo ella inclinándose inconscientemente hacia él "¿podria hablarme más sobre los vampiros?

Él sonrió "Por supuesto que sí Doctora, aunque a decir verdad nadie sabe mucho de ellos, son criaturas solitarias que no pueden salir a la luz del sol y deben alimentarse de la energía vital de los vivos"

"¿Solitarias?"

"Así es, son inmortales doctora, están muertos y a la vez no, viven en un eterno limbo de contradicciones. No hay nadie a quien puedan acercarse realmente a menos que quieran alimentarse o que sean lo suficientemente egoistas como para condenar a otra persona a sufrir su maldición"

"Entonces les compadezco" dijo ella con melancolía. Su curiosidad aún latente la obligó a preguntar "¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que se alimenten de la sangre?"

"Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta pero tengo algunas teorías" Madara se acercó aún más cómo si estuviera confiandole un secreto "¿Le gustaría oirlas?"

Sakura tembló al percatarse de la proximidad de su interlocutor, pero tan fascinada estaba con el tema que asintió.

"La sangre, como usted sabe no sirve únicamente para transportar el oxígeno por el cuerpo sino que también transporta vitaminas y enzimas que se adquieren al alimentarse." su tono era autoritario y preciso, Sakura recordó con nostalgia a sus profesores de la Universidad al escucharlo "Pues bien, me parece que lo que convierte a estos seres en criaturas sobrenaturales es una especie de veneno que amplifica ciertos aspectos del cuerpo; hace la piel hipersensible, otorga una fuerza prodigiosa y vida eterna– pero dependen de la sangre creo que es precisamente por sus limitaciones al no poder digerir ningún alimento ni tener exposición al sol sufren una deficiencia de Vitamina D–"

"Lo compensan ingiriendo la sangre" completó ella con asombro, desde el punto de vista biológico era fascinante "También deben obtener por ese medio la vitamina B4".

"Esa es mi teoría al menos" dijo sonriendo complacido "Las historias que se escuchan en mi tierra dicen que para convertirse en uno de ellos la persona debe ser mordida y después beber la sangre de su creador"

"Ya veo" la emoción era palpable en la voz y expresión de la joven doctora "la víctima es drenada de sangre hasta el punto de estar al borde de la muerte, el vampiro le da su sangre con lo que le transmite el veneno y al mismo tiempo le permite vivir lo suficiente como para alimentarse por si mismo".

"Es usted una mujer brillante doctora"

"No es así" murmuró apenada "su teoría por otro lado si que lo es ¿le molestaría que compartiera su teoría con el doctor Hatake?"

Nego con la cabeza "Si creé que puede ayudar en algo le ruego que lo haga"

.

.

Y así lo hizo, logró contactar al profesor por medio de Naruto (no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con el arrogante doctor Shī) le compartió las cavilaciones de Madara a las que le había agregado algunas teorías propias después de haber pensado y estudiado el asunto por su cuenta.

"He de admitir que la teoría tiene bastante mérito" dijo aunque parecía totalmente desinteresado "pero no me es útil para tratar a su prometido"

Sakura se crispó al oír la última palabra "¿Quien le ha dicho eso?"

"Uchiha-sama"

"Ya veo" la joven doctora se pasó una mano por el cabello que llevaba suelto, había venido directamente desde la pequeña clínica que tenía y tan entusiasmada estaba con el prospecto de la conversación que tendría (o que imaginaba que tendría) que no se molestó en arreglarse.

"¿He dicho algo que le molestara?" los ojos del profesor brillaron y de cierta forma Sakura supo que de alguna forma el extraño hombre sabía.

Era una locura. Nadie sabía que sus padres la habían dejado al cuidado de los Uchiha pues su preparación para convertirse en la próxima matriarca debía comenzar desde la infancia.

Toda su vida había girado en torno a Sasuke y lo peor de todo tal vez es que en algún punto de su vida que ahora parecía lejano y confuso a ella le había parecido bien tener ese tipo de vida.

Nadie sabía que ella había huido enrolandose en la escuela de medicina a escondidas.

Nadie sabía que a Sasuke no podía importarle menos lo que ella hiciera.

Pero la cara de ese hombre sugería que el lo sabía todo, sino con seguridad lo intuía.

"No" se escucho decir he incluso a sus oídos pareció una respuesta automática e insincera de las que se dan por cortesía.

"Si me permite Doctora, creo que no debería investigar a estas criaturas de forma tan apasionada" la miró casi con pena "Son seres inteligentes y no estamos seguros que el que hirió a nuestro paciente no le haya seguido hasta aquí, me temo que en su interés por el tema uno de éstos seres pueda manipularla–"

"Puedo cuidarme sola profesor"corto con frialdad y se retiró de allí hecha una fiera.

.

.

Sin saber bien porque sus pasos se habían dirigido hacia la casa de Madara Uchiha. Estaba aún enfadada cuando toco la puerta, sin embargo en el tiempo que tardaron en abrir la puerta había considerado más de una vez marcharse.

¿A que había venido siquiera?

Lo mejor era irse, si, pero una parte de ella (esa que había sido educada en una enorme casa tradicional) la mantenía clavada al piso, ya había dado la molestia de llamar a la puerta lo menos que podía hacer era esperar.

Existía la posibilidad (por Dios esperaba que así fuera) de que Madara no estuviera en casa.

"¿Doctora?"

La puerta estaba abierta, tan distraida estaba que no se había dado cuenta, Madara estaba dentro aunque su cuerpo estaba medio escondido en la puerta.

Algo en el se veia mal. Su ropa estaba desaliñada como si acabará de levantarse, su piel se veía más pálida que de costumbre, unas ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos y su blanca camisa tenía una gran mancha de color herrumbre, era como sangre seca.

"¿Se encuentra bien Madara-san?"

Olvidándose de todo protocolo social Sakura entro a la casa examinando a su anfitrión con la practicada meticulosidad que su profesión le exigía.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras de la joven. "No es nada para preocuparse"

"No se ofenda Madara-san, pero tiene usted un muy mal aspecto"

"¿Como se supone que no me ofenda cuando me lo dice una mujer tan hermosa?"

Sakura se sonrojó "¡No cambie el tema! no me iré hasta que sepa porque esta asi"

"Estuve trabajando hasta muy tarde anoche y no he dormido nada"

"Su camisa tiene sangre seca" estiró el brazo para tocar la mancha pero al final no lo hizo.

Madara hizo una mueca "No es nada" murmuró "Está camisa lleva mucho tiempo así y la conservo como un recuerdo"

"Ya veo" Sakura se humedecio los labios sus ojos fijos en la mancha.

"Ahora ¿puedo saber el motivo de su visita?"

Apartó la mirada de la camisa y se sonrojó "Ah, es sólo... es un poco vergonzoso"

El hombre le sonrió, aún se veía cansado pero nada de eso restaba su belleza "Vamos al salón a tomar un poco de té y allí me contará ya que este más calmada"

Sakura se dirigió una vez más al salón dónde antes habían estado. Madara al parecer tenía razón después de un sorbo de té se sentía mucho mejor y así le contó lo que había pasado con el profesor.

"Yo no me preocuparía por lo que un hombre de mente tan cerrada piense" comentó con desdén.

"Es solo que no entiendo cómo se ha atrevido a insinuar que no puedo cuidarme por mí misma" apretó los labios y cerró los puños.

"Un completo retrograda" concedió Madara "¿quien es él para juzgar a criaturas de las que no conoce nada? carece totalmente de todo espíritu científico"

"¡Es lo mismo que yo pensé!" dijo Sakura con las mejillas encendidas y el rostro brillante de emoción "A decir verdad ahora que he estudiado un poco más me he dado cuenta que estás criaturas no son diferentes de cualquier depredador sólo que mucho más triste, siguen su instinto para sobrevivir y se ven forzados a matar porque saben que de lo contrario serían perseguidos y asesinados, sin embargo todo indica que son capaces de sentir culpa."

"Usted si entiende" murmuró asombrado. "Yo creí que tendría una reacción diferente"

La joven doctora frunció el ceño "¿Porque?

Se aclaró la garganta "Pues ya sabe... su relación con mi pariente, pensé que usted odiaria a las criaturas que le han lastimado"

El ambiente cambió inmediatamente, Sakura suspiró.

"Yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Sasuke, es decir, nos comprometieron cuando éramos niños pero no tengo interés en cumplir el compromiso y se que él tampoco".

Madara no comentó nada pero había un extrañó aire de satisfacción a su alrededor.

.

.

Por una razón u otra seguía volviendo a casa de Madara, había algo que la hacía confiar en él, y eso la aterraba.

Había llegado incluso (sin darse cuenta, de forma tan natural como respirar) a contarle acerca de lo enamorada que había estado de Sasuke, y de como su profesor Sasori (con el cual había tenido una especie de romance) le había mostrado que ella valia más, le había hecho tener sueños y una vida propia; algo que sabía que el clan Uchiha jamas le permitiría tener.

Contó como había huido, cómo se enrolo en la Universidad sin que nadie supiera y para cuando la encontraron y quisieron llevarla de nuevo a su jaula, la profesora Tsunade había intervenido; de lo agradecida que le estaba a Sasuke por decirle a los de su clan que le permitieran terminar sus estudios–

"Ya veo" dijo pensativo "pero un detalle así no se hace por cualquier persona, yo no estoy tan seguro como usted de que Sasuke no tenga ningún sentimiento hacia su persona "

Ella negó con vehemencia "Sasuke, él lo hizo por si mismo, nuestro compromiso siempre fue algo que le molestaba, y estoy segura que le hizo feliz la idea de sacarme de su vida por completo "

El tomo su mano entre las suyas, su tacto era frío pero también reconfortante.

Las personas de manos frías tienen el corazon cálido.

Escucho la voz de su abuela susurrar en su mente.

"Él llevaba la foto de usted en su equipaje"

Sakura levanto la mirada, por un momento se paralizo al ver los ojos de su interlocutor, su expresión era gentil y afable como siempre, pero sus ojos– sus ojos parecían encerrar todos los demonios y espíritus malignos de las leyendas, parecia estar furioso.

"¿A si?"

La respuesta le salio inconscientemente, incluso le dio la impresión de que otra persona había hablado.

Madara asintió sin despegar sus ojos de ella (como un depredador) "La vi en una ocasion solamente y le pregunté quien era"

"Mikoto-sama debió ponerla allí sin que él se diera cuenta " respondió con nerviosismo.

"Sasuke ya no es un niño doctora" gruño Madara.

Sakura estaba aterrada, y no sabia ni siquiera porque había estado en esta misma posición tantas veces, todo era igual que siempre excepto que–

Debía ser su imaginación, pero los ojos de Madara parecían tan rojos como la sangre.

Soltó un grito ahogado al sentir las manos frías (como un cadáver) sobre las suyas, ya no le parecían reconfortantes ni le recordaban a su abuela, porque no era natural, nunca había sentido un tacto asi– a excepción de (un cadáver) cuando estaba en la universidad.

Sus instintos tomaron control de su cuerpo y de un salto se levanto. Las manos de (cadaver) Madara se soltaron facilmente de las suyas. Su respiracion se dificultaba, el aire era tan pesado que incluso dolia inhalarlo y había un olor a podredumbre ligero pero penetrante que parecia pegarse a sus poros era un olor a (muerte) cementerio, a sala de hospital, a muchas cosas que no podía ni se atrevia a nombrar.

"¿Se encuentra bien doctora?"

La respiración le salia únicamente en pequeños jadeos, ese hombre que tenia enfrente parecia la primera vez que lo veía y tal vez así era pues no recordaba que Madara luciera tan (aterrador) intimidante.

¿Habian sido siempre su piel tan enfermizamente pálida?

Ademas ese color rojo en sus ojos que parecia brillar y girar y gotear (como sangre)

"N-no me siento bien" consiguió al fin decir. ¡Tenia que irse inmediatamente! "Lo siento pero creo que será mejor que me vaya"

"Puedo acompañarla a casa si gusta" sonrió y Sakura casi suelta un grito de horror al ver sus blancos y afilados colmillos relucir en la tenue luz de las velas, amenazantes y atrayentes al mismo tiempo.

"No es necesario" ahora lo sabia, Madara era un vampiro–No, no podía detenerse a pensar en ello ahora, debía salir de esa casa inmediatamente.

Estaba deslizando la puerta para escapar de (él) ese horrible lugar cuándo –

 _"me temo que en su interés por el tema uno de éstos seres pueda manipularla–"_

Dejo caer la mano, la puerta solo abierta a medias.

Si se iba seria igual que darle la razón al profesor Kakashi. Había sido engañada por Madara y eso podía aceptarlo, después de todo no había sido la única: Mikoto-sama, Sasuke, Naruto, el doctor Shī y hasta el mismo profesor; todos habían visto y hablado con él y ninguno sospechaba nada. Sin embargo no podria perdonarse el irse así sin mas el ser tan cobarde como para (huir) no confrontarlo.

Se giró, su rostro estaba sereno a pura fuerza de voluntad pues cada uno de sus sentidos le gritaba que debía irse.

"Usted lo hizo "

Sonrió mostrando nuevamente sus afilados colmillos, la máscara (humana) de amabilidad se había desvanecido mostrando su verdadera naturaleza.

"¿De que estas hablando Sa-ku-ra?"

"¡No diga mi nombre!" escupio con furia "Una criatura tan despreciable y perversa... no quiero tener nada que ver con algo así"

Se levanto abruptamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente a ella, Sakura retrocedio pero lo único que consiguió fue acorralarse entre el muro y... él, aún así se rehusó a mostrar cualquier clase de miedo o intimidación, le miro directamente a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y la mente enfocada.

"Pensé que ya no eras una criatura de mente cerrada " siseo con rabia acercando su rostro al de ella "Compartí contigo lo que soy y aún así..."

"Basta de pretender, no necesito escuchar mas mentiras, solo quiero que me explique porqué, ¿por que enzañarse así con Sasuke y su familia? ¿porque engañar a todo el mundo cuando pudo simplemente matarnos a todos ¿es que acaso disfruta jugar con nuestros sentimientos puesto que una cosa como usted carece totalmente de ellos? o–"

Un golpe justo a lado de su cabeza la interrumpió, él había estrellado su puño allí abriendo un hoyo en la madera.

"¡Fue por ti!" grito con una intensidad que hizo que el pánico volviera a asentarse en el estomago de la joven doctora "Si quieres culpar a alguien por el sufrimiento de Sasuke y su despreciable familia culpate a ti, si no hubiera visto esa foto jamás habría atacado a Sasuke con el único propósito de conocerte"

"¿Porque?" su voz fue apenas un susurro, su mente demasiado agitada como para decir algo mas inteligente.

Rió con amargura "Por supuesto no me reconoces, lo nuestro sucedió en otra vida hace ya tantos años que no vale la pena intentar contarlos, lo único que quiero que sepas es que he cruzado océanos de tiempo para volver a ver tu rostro y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho para conseguirlo"

Podía estar mintiendo, pensó Sakura, tratar de manipularla una vez mas y aún así no sentía que fuera así, de cualquier forma no iba a arriesgarse.

"Lo siento si así fue, pero comprenderá que no puedo confiar en una sola palabra que sale de su boca"

"¡A la mierda con eso! no te lo he contado para que me creas, eso depende únicamente de ti, ahora que tienes las respuestas que quería poco importa lo que hagas con ellas, si-" se paso la lengua por los labios mirando la directamente a los ojos " si decides confiar en mi o contarle al 'profesor Hatake' para que sin duda formulen algún ridículo plan para deshacerse de mí "

Tan súbitamente como se había acercado se aparto, nuevamente se encontraba arrodillado frente a la pequeña mesa, casi le pareció haber alucinado todo el intercambio sin embargo al girar un poco la cabeza sintió las pequeñas astillas que sobresalian de la madera rota picarle la piel.

"Piensalo" dijo mirandola directamente con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

Salio corriendo de allí.

.

.

Nada tenia sentido. Y a la vez si.

Madara había herido a Sasuke y lo había regresado.

Si Sasuke le había contado un poco sobre ella sabria que era doctora, y que iría a verlo sin duda estando tan grave como había llegado.

Pero ¿podia de verdad creer en que esta criatura inmortal se había tomado tantas molestias para conocerla?

Si no fuera así entonces ¿porque contarle tanto acerca de lo que él es? Incluso revelar sus debilidades...

¡Pero no podía aceptarlo!

No podía perdonar el haber sido engañada y manipulada de esa forma tan cruel.

Y aún así... ¿porque no podía evitar sentirse atraida hacia él?

Era su naturaleza, suponía, siempre había sido curiosa, pero debía recordar que la curiosidad mato al gato (si la quisiera muerta ya lo estaría) y no podía ser tan tonta como para volver allí.

¡Y cuanto anhelaba hacerlo!

Las conversaciones, el sentir que podía decir cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente y él entenderia, la ligereza que sentía al no estar atada a las expectativas sociales, con Madara no tenia que ser perfecta o seria o profesional (porque ¿quien tomaría encerio a una mujer doctora sino era todas esas cosas?) podía ser simplemente Sakura Haruno, y eso le gustaba.

¿Como podía ser tan egoista?

Hundio su rostro entre las manos. Estaba loca para pensar cosas así de la persona– criatura, que lastimo a Sasuke. (¿No la había lastimado Sasuke a ella también?– No era lo mismo...)

.

.

Decidió volver a la residencia de los Uchiha, ver a Sasuke tal vez le aclararia los pensamientos.

Fue recibida con gran ceremonia y de inmediato sintió como si su cuerpo entero estuviera hecho de plomo.

Endereza la espalda.

Mentón alineado con la punta de los pies.

Suaviza la expresión de tu rostro Sakura-chan...

No debes reír de forma tan ruidosa.

Las futuras matriarcas no deben corretear por la casa como animales salvajes.

"¡Sakura-chan!"

La jovial voz de Naruto la saco de sus cavilaciones y logro corresponder el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa que se desfiguro en una mueca de preocupación al ver el rostro de su amiga.

"¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan?"

"No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada"

"No deberías trabajar tan duro, los enfermos necesitan que cuides de ellos y si no te sientes bien no podrás hacerlo "

Eso le saco una sonrisa genuina. "Lo tendré en cuenta "

"Me da gusto que vienieras Sakura-chan" dijo exaltado "¡El teme ya esta totalmente fuera de peligro! Aunque sigue igual de amargado que siempre–"

Mientras Naruto seguía parloteando Sakura miró a su alrededor recordando lo que había sido de su vida. Vio a esa pequeña niña que alguna vez había sido llorando por la ausencia de sus padres en el portón, la vio correteando alrededor del patio con las otras niñas y siendo reprendida por Uchiha-dono – la abuela de Sasuke y antigua matriarca que se dedicaba a su educación – recordó la primera vez que había conocido a Itachi (en aquel salón donde ella y el doctor Shī habían sido llevados la última vez) originalmente su prometido, él era dulce y atento con ella, jugaba siempre a lo que ella quería y la sacaba de problemas con Uchiha–dono... después recordó esos dolorosos meses en los que su enfermedad lo había minado hasta matarlo finalmente, ella era tan pequeña que apenas había comprendido lo sucedido y aún así le había dolido porque Itachi la hacia sentir en casa; luego como si de una propiedad se tratarse le informaron que Sasuke la había heredado junto con el titulo de futuro jefe del Clan. Antes de la muerte de Itachi, Sasuke a veces jugaba con ellos y a ella le agradaba, pero después Sasuke la miraba como si no fuera mas que basura (no lo culpaba, acababa de perder a su hermano y tenia toda la presión de su familia encima) y allí inicio ese enfermizo ciclo en el que ella hacia todo por agradarle (añorando el sentimiento de pertenencia que Itachi le había brindado) y él la apartaba de su lado...

"Sakura"

La voz de Sasuke, ronca y débil aun, la devolvió al presente.

Ella hizo una inclinación y después se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, no tenia ni idea de que debía hacer, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a Sasuke que estaba practicamente junto a un desconocido (y de cierta forma así era).

"Me han dicho que se encuentra mejor"

Él asintió distraídamente.

Sakura le miró con cuidado por primera vez, estaba pálido sí, pero ya estaba volviendo a retomar un color saludable, en su rostro aún había sombras de la enfermedad pero se difuminaban cada vez mas, y sus heridas (Madara) estaban cerrandose muy bien, tenían un buen color y no parecia haber signo alguno de infección.

"¿Recuerdas algo?" la pregunta brotó sin querer de sus labios, de golpe había sido inundada de pensamientos hacia Madara "Me refiero a el día en que el animal te atacó"

Él negó con la cabeza "Me dicen que fue un murciélago de algún tipo, perdí mucha sangre de camino, debió ser así porque no recuerdo nada, todo es muy confuso"

"Ya veo" el profesor Hatake no ya dicho nada, pensó intranquila ¿porque?

"Esperaba poder hablar contigo desde hace algún tiempo" dijo él solemne.

Ella asintió y con un sentimiento de incomodidad se arrodillo junto a su tatami.

Entonces sucedió algo que ella nunca hubiera imaginado:Sasuke se arrodillo en su cama con movimientos débiles y entorpecidos, tomo una posición adecuada y se inclinó hasta que su frente rozo las sabanas del tatami.

"Lo siento"

Sakura abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, no sabia que decir.

"Sasuke yo–"

Él volvió a enderezarse "Espera, antes de que pierda el valor deja que hable ¿de acuerdo?" ella asintió y él trato de continuar "Me disculpe contigo porque se que he sido injusto contigo desde lo de Itachi, tú no tenías la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado y aún así me desquite contigo y me arrepiento "

"No te culpo por ello Sasuke, entiendo por lo que estabas pasando. Esta bien. "

"No, no lo esta" dijo con severidad "Se que después de eso tu prácticamente te desviviste por complacerme a mi y a la familia, en ese entonces teníamos 12 años ¿no? creo que si, por ese entonces yo esperaba que desaparecieras, eras una de las mil obligaciones que habían sido impuestas por mi familia y te detestaba por ello "

Sakura bajo la mirada al oír eso, por supuesto que había presentido los sentimientos de Sasuke pero era totalmente diferente escucharlos en voz alta, sobretodo al pensar que por ese entonces ella se había creído enamorada de él.

"Después me mandaron lejos a estudiar con Orochimaru" su vista se endureció por un instante y después regreso a la normalidad "¿Recuerdas que me rogaste que no me fuera o que te llevara conmigo?"

Sakura asintió ¿como olvidarlo? con Sasuke alrededor al menos tenia una distracción, sin él se sentía miserable y sola en una casa que nunca había sido su hogar.

"Al principio estuve feliz, no tenia a mi familia presionandome ni a ti fastidiando." pauso y colocó su mano sobre la de ella "pero al cabo de un tiempo acabe extrañando a ambos, allá yo solo era uno de muchos aprendices aquí mi familia me necesitaba y tú, creo que allí tuve oportunidad de valorar todo lo que hacias por mí. Llevar la comida a mi cuarto cuando no tenía tiempo de ir a comer, llevarme los libros que sabias me serian útiles, quedarte hasta tarde a mi lado cuando tenia muchas obligaciones, escuchar cuando estaba molesto o frustrado... y me di cuenta que yo de verdad estaba anhelando regresar a casa para verte e intentar compensarte por todo pero–"

"Cuando volviste a casa yo ya había huido"

"Así es"

Sakura casi se echa a reír por la ironía de la situación, y tal vez lo habría hecho de no ser porque Sasuke aún sostenía su mano.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir Sakura es que quiero que cumplamos el acuerdo de nuestras familias, ya has estudiado y has tenido lo que querías y por eso crei que podemos tratar de comenzar de nuevo"

La joven doctora apreto los labios, así que era verdad.

 _'El llevaba una foto de usted en su equipaje'_

Escuchó la voz de Madara repetir en su mente y agito la cabeza no era momento de pensar en ello debía darle una respuesta a Sasuke.

"Yo" aparto su mano de la de él con firmeza "no puedo hacer lo que me pides Sasuke"

"¿Porque?" preguntó visiblemente alterado.

Aún así Sakura se mantuvo firme "Puedo perdonar todo lo que paso Sasuke, pero jamas lo voy a olvidar porque todo eso me llevó a donde estoy ahora y el tipo de vida que me espera a tú lado no es lo que quiero para mi"

"Ya no soy un niño Sakura"

 _Sasuke ya no es un niño doctora_

"Yo tampoco " dijo ella y se levanto "me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor, me temo que ahora debo irme "

Salió de ahí corriendo, fue casi un de javu de aquella noche lluviosa cuando tenia dieciséis años y había escapado por fin de los Uchiha.

El cielo crujio sobre ella y pronto gruesas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cabeza, pero a ella no le importo incluso cuando la ropa se adheria pesada y húmeda.

Y allí, en ese momento en que la línea entre el pasado y el presente se difuminaba haciendo que su cabeza palpitara y sus ojos ardieran corrió, corrió como los animales salvajes, no con propósito y dirección sino por puro instinto.

Se detuvo con la respiracion dificultosa pareciendo mas un fantasma que una persona con el cabello aplastado contra la cara y las ropas chorreantes. Se recargo en el portón de la casa a la que había llegado y soltó a reir al percatarse que estaba en donde nunca debía haber vuelto.

La casa de Madara.

.

.

Escuchó vagamente un suave rechinido.

No presto atención demasiado enfocada en poner sus sentimientos en orden y descansar sus piernas que protestaban al mas mínimo movimiento.

"Sakura"

Levantó la vista y frente a ella se encontraba la alta y gallarda figura de Madara.

Su mente le dijo que debía correr, pero su orgullo y piernas se negaron a moverse de su sitio. Se limitó a mirarle desafiante retandolo a que se atreviera a hacer algo.

La boca de Madara se torció en una media sonrisa, orgullosa y confiada, entonces se acerco a ella y la levanto de un solo movimiento como si no pesara mas que un almohadón de plumas.

Tal vez era porque estaba completamente empapada pero podria haber jurado que la piel de Madara se sentía cálida.

No peleo cuando el la llevó adentro, tampoco cuando la llevo a una habitacion ni cuando le llevo un cambio de ropa y algunas tenugui para secarse.

Una vez que la dejó sola sin embargo volvió esa sensación de culpa, debía vestirse y marcharse inmediatamente pero ¿porque?

No estaba en peligro, y necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que le escuchara acerca de lo que había pasado con Sasuke.

Podía permitirse hacer esto ¿no? después de todo ya no había mentiras entre ellos, solo hablarian (como antes, como tanto había extrañando) y después podía regresar a su vida normal y olvidarse de todo esto.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitacion él estaba esperandola.

Al principio se miraron uno al otro dejando que ese ambiente de familiaridad y confianza que habían formado volviera a caer sobre ellos.

"Lo siento " la voz de Madara sono suave pero segura y sincera "se que la vez pasada te asuste, no era mi intención hacer las cosas así pero no podía soportar seguir mintiendote a ti"

Sakura fruncio el ceño "No se que decir, no puedo simplemente perdonar lo que has hecho incluso si ha sido por mi y la forma en que lo hiciste –"

"He dicho que no quería seguir mintiendo, yo–" dejo la frase en el aire y soltó un suspiro "¿podemos seguir esta conversación en otro lugar?"

Ella asintió, estaba cansada de pelear. Caminaron en silencio hasta la pequeña sala de estar donde se habían acercado tanto, donde se habían divertido y también donde todo había cambiado entre ellos.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados frente a frente Madara comenzó de nuevo.

"No quería que te engañaras" dijo pensativo "tal vez me equivoque pero crei que tu comenzabas a verme como algo mas que un amigo"

"Así era" no le veía punto a mentir.

El sonrió con una especie de melancolía "Me hace feliz escucharlo, y me hizo feliz también imaginarlo pero enseguida me di cuenta que no me veias a mi por completo–"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es decir, en ese momento me conocias solo en la superficie, pero yo necesitaba que vieras todo lo que soy lo bueno y lo malo, necesitaba que supieras lo que había hecho y porqué "

Ella lo miro con reproche.

"Si te hace sentir mejor" continuó "No me siento orgulloso de lo que te hice, se que te asuste y te hice odiarme, se que fui estupido e irresponsable pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, y sigo insistiendo que no me arrepiento en cuanto a Sasuke "

"Entonces tenía razón" dijo ella mirando hacia la mesa, no podía soportar la manera en que la mirada de Madara la hacia sentir "Si que puedes sentir, y eres capable de sentir culpa"

"La cosa con los vampiros " explicó con una sonrisa cinica "es que somos una versión exacta de cuando eramos humanos pero amplificada, en vida yo era una persona impulsiva de mal temperamento, y aunque los años me han hecho mas sabio no he podido hacer mas que intentar controlar estos impulsos. "

"No te ha funcionado muy bien" sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Todo volvia a ser como antes, solo que más, porque ahora lo veía, Madara no era un hombre perfecto y con todo lo que le había contado de su extenso pasado supo que había sido cruel y despiadado. Pero no le pudo odiar por eso, era diferente ahora, había sido así por mucho tiempo, Madara se alimentaba discretamente de criminales y enfermos terminales (después de todo su cuerpo no podía enfermarse) y prefería mantenerse alejado de la gente.

Esa noche no hablaron de Sasuke.

.

.

Regresó después de eso todos los días igual que antes.

Y finalmente le contó lo que había pasado con Sasuke.

"Ya me lo imaginaba" su voz era tranquila pero sus ojos resplandecian rojos nuevamente.

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

Madara se inclinó hasta que estuvo junto a su oído.

Sakura contuvo la respiración al sentir la calidez de su boca a milímetros de su piel deseando que hiciese algo.

"¿Que es lo que quieres Sakura?" murmuró él con esa voz que la deshacía.

"¿Q-que?"

"Le dijiste a Sasuke que la vida con el no era la que querías entonces me preguntó ¿que es lo que quieres?"

Se humedecio los labios, había estado esperando esa pregunta pero antes de poder responder quería –no, necesitaba saber algo.

"¿Piensas en mi como si fuera ella?" no quería que lo que sentía por ella tuviera que ver con el amor que había compartido con esa chica con la que compartia apariencia.

"No, tal vez comenzó así, pero ya no"

Ella lo miro a los ojos, no con sumisión o miedo como él temía que lo hiciera, sino con fascinación, curiosidad y algo más, algo que hacía que el monstruo en su interior rugiera con impaciencia.

"A tí. Te quiero a ti"

La levanto en sus brazos en un parpadeo, presionando la contra si como si pudiera meterla en su pecho y mantenerla allí por siempre.

¡Cuanto tiempo había anhelado tenerla así!

Tanto que no sabía por donde empezar, quería marcar como suyo cada pedazo de su escencia, su alma, su cuerpo.

No había sentido nunca en su larga existencia tal deseo, no estaba ya en control de su mente ni su cuerpo.

Trazaba con desesperación la silueta de su amada, tirando frenéticamente de las molestas prendas que no le permitían tocar su piel.

Ella entretanto, suspiraba y jadeaba ante las intensas sensaciones que le provocaba cada vez que los fríos dedos de su amante alcanzaban a rozar un trozo de su estremecida piel. Se sentia desfallecer ante el exceso de sensación.

Todo parecía moverse más lento, podía casi sentir cada uno de sus latidos presionarse contra sus costillas, oír el enloquecido fluir de su sangre hacía su entrepierna provocándole un cosquilleo que resultaba doloroso y placentero a la vez.

No supo cuándo, pero pronto entre la niebla de su deseo fue conciente de que su cuerpo respondía al de él prsionanfo su pecho al de él, buscado esa deliciosa fricción de piel contra piel, olvidándose ya de todo miedo o recato.

.

.

 **N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta ultima historia**

gabi2801:¡Gracias! Me alegra que disfrutaras mi pequeño experimento :)

Andy: Ohh tal vez incluya una pequeña historia acerca de eso, pero eso lo publicare en Sakura no Hanabira (mi serie de one-shots) gracias por comentar ;)

Skipow:Lamentablemente esta es la última historia de la serie, pero puedes dejar un comentario aquí o enviar un PM para solicitar un one-shot de la pareja de Sakura que tu quieras y lo escribire para mi serie de one-shots Sakura no Hanabira ¡Mil gracias por tu lindo comentario!

Adi-lilume: Gracias por todos tus cumplidos 3 espero que disfrutes esta historia también.

KatherineSalvatore12:¡Hola linda!Yo adoro escribir Universos Alternativos así que tal vez por eso no me es tan dificil xD me alegro que a pesar de que no es lo que normalmente lees te haya gustado ¡Saludos!


End file.
